Grimm Reaper: Eclipse
by TheLongVersion2
Summary: It was a day like any other when he crash landed on Remnant. All he had ever truly wanted was a normal life. But Lucifer is far from normal. He is the Grimm Reaper, and he will reap the lives of those who mercilessly took that from him. Rated M for language, violence, blood/gore, and confusion. Reboot of grim reaper. Slight AU from cannonverse RWBY.
1. Chapter 0: Character Bio's

last updated: 23/10/2017

last edit: 19/10/2017

* * *

 ** **LV2 here, and welcome to the**** ** _ _ **real**__** ** **reboot of Grimm Reaper. The story starts with the character bio, so if you want none of that than just skip the chapter. He will be keeping most of his ability's and weapons from the original, but I've tweaked everything at least a little bit. Except for his appearance. But since I never fully described him in the original story, there might be a lot you don't recognize. Also, I gave him a name. An actual name.****

 ** **For his semblance, in the original I had absolutely no idea what it might be, and furthermore I never really bothered to try to think of one. But with the help of those World Of Remnant video's, and JAConemanband's video about aura and semblances, I got thinking**** ** **. Now Lucifer has a semblance. I also changed a lot of things in the original bio to make him more like an assassin, but still his own thing as originally planned. Deal with it.****

 ** **Now, a bunch of people wanted me to put up bio's on all the bad guys of Grimm Reaper: Eclipse. If you REALLY want it that bad, I'll maybe put them up on my profile one of these days, or at the end of the story when I finish it. But otherwise? No.****

 ** **Final comment, I swear. As you read this, (If you read this), you will likely see words or terms you are not familiar with because either you haven't read my other stories, or I just made them up now. There is an index at the bottom of the page. Unless I'm lazy. In which case, you might be waiting for it for a while.****

 _ **(BTW, slight spoiler alert. The spoilers reside in Lucifer's History, Homeland, Lucy's history. The bio page is 60% for personal reference, and 40% because a fair amount of people seem to like it.)**_

 **Name:** _Lucifer 'MK.1-7' Shard._

 **Other Titles:** _The Forever Fall _Reaper - The Angel Of Death - Lucifer The Hewer.__

 **Sex:** _Male._

 **Age:** _16, appears to be 20._

 **Race/Complexion:** _Human, pale white._

 **Weight:** _219lbs._

 **Height:** _6'7._

 **Build:** _Lean, tall, and very muscular._

 **Aura Type:** _Dark._

 **Occupation:** _Assassin, student at Beacon, errand boy for Junior's club._

 **Insignia:** _The iconic Assassins Creed insignia in white._

 **Color:** _White. Although, he doesn't use it much, preferring the much more advantageous color black for fighting, or much anything really._

 **Homeland:** _France_ _, Earth._

 _ **Weapon/s:**_ _As an assassin, he is trained extensively in many different firearms and blades. But his personal weapons include:_

 _Hunting Bow: A bow Lucifer crafted for himself using the strong flexible wood of a BlackBark tree from the Forever Fall, and the silk of an Arachnia Grimm. He only carries it with him for hunting._

 _Venom: An intricately designed and decorated traditional kukri. (The MASTER ASSASSINS KUKRI from AC Syndicate but with a slightly longer blade) this blade, laced with King Taijitu venom and infused with fire dust caries a silent power with it that kills quick and painfully. Lucifer keeps it in his trench coat._

 _Helping Hand: A black and gold hidden blade (just search up AC Syndicate hidden blade gauntlet. It's the black and gold one) with a grappling hook (hookshot/rope dart), and a hidden dart gun that fires hallucinogenic darts. It also doubles as brass (technically iron) knuckles._

 _The Undertaker: A black revolver action hand cannon, with white designs on it. (Looks like a larger version of Absolver from Hitman: Absolution) these 50 MM. Armor piercing Magma dust rounds pack just enough power to punch through just about any type of body armor or bone plating. This is a spin action revolver that holds 10 rounds in a single standard cylinder. unfortunately, the bullets are custom made, giving Lucifer a very limited amount. Lucifer carries this in a holster inside his trench coat._

 _Standard issue Huntsmen Combat Survival knife, or SHC Survival knife: This is pretty much the Crocodile Dundee knife (search it up), except Lucifer has infused the blade with wind dust for longer throwing distance. He keeps it in its leather sheath on his back._

 _Deadly Midnight: (From the original grim reaper) This is a modified huntsmen class weapon. It has three functions. One handed scythe, automatic silenced shotgun that holds over 60 burn dust rounds in a clip, and a katana. Every time Lucifer kills a human/powerful being with this weapon, it as well as himself become more powerful and deadly. He holds this in its compact form (scythe blade folded against the handle) magnetized to the back of his armor._

 _The stats on the shotgun mode are as follows. It looks similar to an AA-12 but with a slightly longer barrel, a fire rate of 350 rpm, and a weight of 8.2 kg. It's decorated with a solid red and black finish like the rest of Deadly Midnights forms, and has a Salvo 12 silencer lined with freeze dust as well as a 1X42 Trijicon Reflex optic sight. It feeds a 60 round drum, and fires a multitude of ammo. But the kind most commonly used by Lucifer are burn dust enhanced subsonic 12 gauge rounds. Quiet as a whisper. Figuratively speaking of course._

 _The stats on the scythe mode are as follows. It looks similar to a smaller version of Qrow's scythe, with a 3'10 long handle, and a 2'6 long blade. This is its default mode, and to go into standby the blade folds into a hollow compartment in the handle. In this mode, it can be used as a baton, or as a stylish yet oversized paper weight._

 **Semblance:** _Soul Griever. After activating his semblance, Lucifer's aura physically manifests itself as a scythe (same one as on the cover image, minus the lantern) that whistles when swung through the air at high speeds. It also absorbs the aura of the people whom are ended by its blade, but it can also draw large amounts from the aura reserves of those nearby whom harbor ill intent towards him specifically. When added upon the similar affect of his aura, this pretty much means its impossible to beat him by depleting his aura while he is using his semblance. When he kills someone with Soul Griever, not only does Lucifer's blood magic grow stronger, but it also absorbs their soul, making his own aura more powerful. When the semblance is activated, the sclera of Lucifer's eyes will become pitch black, and his Irises will become a shining metallic gold. His fangs will also grow in length. Also, with the insane amount of aura it can gather over time, it can be used to dramatically increase Lucifer's speed for a limited amount of time. And finally, when using his semblance, Lucifer can use double the amount of blood magic without getting tired, and absorb aura based attacks with his scythe. Plus the weapon itself is almost indestructible, and even if its destroyed Lucifer can just make another instantaneously. But there is one major flaw with this semblance. While he has this weapon out he is unable to use his aura for blocking attacks, or healing himself._

 _The scythe's handle is 7'1 long, and the blade is 4'6 in length and is built for speed and slicing through anything, rather than brute force and hard hits. Although, it can still very well be used that way. The entire pole is decorated with ivory gripping carved to look like bones, and the miniature skull and spine of a Basilisk Grimm are carved out of ivory and connect the blade to the pole. In total, the whole weapon weighs 14.3 Kilograms, the pole making up most of the weight and the blade barely weighing anything in comparison. Dust can be incorporated into this weapon, but only in the form of crystals by insertion into the mouth of the skull. Soul Griever can also absorb aura based attacks. When travelling through the air at high speeds, the air going through the bone carvings will make a high pitched whistling sound._

 _Shadow Drive_ _:_

 _In Shadow Drive, Soul Griever's blade gives off a haunting bluish glow, will cause incredible burning pain to anyone who touches it when the moon is out (Discluding Lucifer) and the whistle will be much quieter. The pole becomes slimmer, especially near the end, and on the bottom there is a slim pointed blade meant for jabs and slashes. It also gains a secondary scythe blade on the opposite end of the larger one, replacing the Basilisk skull. The secondary blade is only 6 inch's in length, and can absorb dust in any of its purified forms (Like powdered dust, crystal dust, and liquid dust). Soul Griever will also be able to release the aura attacks that it absorbs in the form of a deadly cutting wave that can travel several feet. It can also be used in accordance with dust, making it an even deadlier form of attack. In this form, Soul Griever will be able to be summoned back, should it be dropped, and will completely ignore aura. And finally, all the stat boosts Lucifer gains when using Soul Griever are twice as high._

 **Unique Ability/s:**

 _Blood Magic: Lucifer uses blood magic incorporated into his weapon and fighting style, which increases in power every time he kills something. This gives him his telekinesis, dark glyphs, armor and so on. When he kills someone he absorbs all of their aura (so pretty much their soul) into his weapon, making Deadly Midnight and his ability's become more powerful._

 _Telekinesis: Lucifer has telekinesis to a certain extent. If he can lift it on his own, he can lift it with his mind. This is from extensive knowledge in blood magic, something that is long forgotten on remnant. It is very limited however, as he can only lift objects, or slightly decrease the forward momentum of an object already in motion. He cannot make them go anywhere, and even then it requires extreme focus. Unfortunately, he has no idea he can do this. You know, aside from being able to open and close doors._

 _Shadow Drive: This is a powerful type of blood magic, combined with aura, that Lucifer gains the ability to use a little later in the story. This allows Lucifer to use a more powerful version of Soul Griever, create realistic auditory and optical illusions, quickly heal minor wounds by inflicting similar wounds on others, and use far more powerful blood glyphs than before. Iit only lasts for so long though, before Lucifer will be left with the regular version of his semblance._

 _Parasite: Lucifer's aura draws energy from the ill intent of both people and Grimm alike within half a mile of himself. This isn't permanent however, the power drawn from them disappearing as soon as they die, calm down, or move out of range. This ability is imperative, however, to using his semblance._

 _Harden: This. Is not. Sexual. Lucifer can use his aura to infuse his clothes, flesh, skin and bone to be much stronger._

 _Eagle Vision: You know what this is. Except Lucifer's eagle vision is much more developed than most of the assassins in games._

 _Psyche Enhancement: Lucifer has been neurologically enhanced to easily understand and retain information. He also has a near photographic memory. Unfortunately, Lucifer's memory from before this surgical enhancement is lost._

 _Immune System Enhancement: Lucifer has been trained and enhanced to withstand any truth serum, many different man-made toxins, nerve gas, and a great many natural sicknesses. He also has no allergies as an added bonus._

 _Hearing Enhancement: Lucifer's hearing has been enhanced to be so acute, he can hear light footsteps in other rooms, the heartbeats of anyone within a meter of him, or even a dog whistle. Basically, you can't sneak up on him unless you happen to be vampire Batman._

 _Strength Enhancement: Lucifer's muscles and cell tissue were heavily modified and overdeveloped by the Templars so that he could maintain his base strength (About the same as the average soldier) without having to exercise at all._

 _Stamina Enhancement: The Templars biologically and neurologically enhanced Lucifer to be able to go nearly a week without food or water and still fight at his best._

 _Reflex Enhancement: Lucifer's already above average reflexes, have been tripled by the Templars making him the fastest man on Remnant._

 _Bone Enhancement: Lucifer's bones were genetically modified and reinforced with Remnium, allowing him to take a lickin' and keep on tickin'._

 _Skin Enhancement: Lucifer's skin has been enhanced on a cellular level to be much tougher, and incredibly resistant to radiation burns and fire. This causes it to always look very pale. He also doesn't get pimples or sores, the lucky bastard._

 **Appearance:** _Lucifer has shining golden red eyes, (Think the hellfire eyes of Rattlesnake Jake, but not elliptical. Yes, I'm referring to Rango. Shut up.) midnight Black hair with a single Silver streak through it, a handsome face and a scar from his right cheek bone to his chin that only succeeds in making him more handsome. He also appears to be 20 even though he is 16. His hands are rough and calloused over from constantly working and training. Between his shoulder blades, remains the black cross tattoo branded into him by the Templars. Having been modified to kill in any way necessary, Lucifer has extremely dense teeth, and elongated fangs between his incisors and premolars. (And no, he doesn't sparkle.)_

 _Casual 1: A Grimm leather jacket and pants made out of Grimm fur. Same boots as used in the combat attire. Plus, he carries around his skull half-face mask._

 _Casual 2: Black jeans, his fingerless glove, a black T-shirt and a white version of the Assassins Creed Syndicate Hoodie (Obviously not what its called on Remnant, I just gave the name for reference). You would even think he's just any other person, except for the huge ass knife strapped on underneath his hoodie._

 _Combat Attire: Its a belt, with a hand-carved stone buckle that activates his armor only when Lucifer touches it. When activated, it covers his entire body, minus the head, hands and feet, with Kevlar padded clothing, covered with King Taijitu scales over his torso, and a black pointed water resistant hood. On the back it includes a magnetic pad for holding weapons (Later moved to his leg). On his feet, he wears Black composite toed, water proof combat boots. On his left hand he wears a fingerless glove with metal plating on the back of the hand and fingers. On his head, he wears a skeleton 3-panel half-face mask made out of neoprene and cotton. On top of all that he wearss a Black trench coat that's slightly worn around the edges, and has Graphene woven in. It also has his insignia on the back of the inside. Stitched onto the inside is a holster, a sheath, a pouch for bullets, a pouch for darts and 8 small pouches for dust crystals. 2 for Wind, 2 for Burn, 2 for Lightning, and 2 for Magma._

 _Formal Attire: An all Black Suit with a crimson Red tie. His insignia is stitched onto the back of the inside, in White._

 **Combat ability:** _Lucifer is well trained and highly skilled in countless firearms and hand held weapons, and is very resourceful. He has also mastered basic hand to hand combat and gymnastics. His bones have been surgically reinforced with Remnium, which is much, much more resilient than bone is, allowing for him to take harder hits and keep going. His strength has also been modified to be double the amount of an average soldier and his reaction time tripled. His extra strong teeth and fangs allow for weaponless stealth take downs by grabbing the victim by the neck, and ripping out their throats. Lucifer is also very familiar with human anatomy making him a far more effective killer. He is also very observant and has good deductive skills allowing him to spot weaknesses and create strategies based on those weaknesses incredibly fast. He uses his blood magic to assist himself whenever he can without giving away that he has it. Lucifer always 'shoots to kill' so to say, under normal circumstances. However, his strategy is different if he knows they have done nothing wrong, or if he's fighting children, no matter how evil they may be. In the case of that, he does his best to subdue them rather than kill. Otherwise, he never shows mercy to his enemies._

 _Weaknesses: Lucifer's biggest weakness is his lack of experience, especially with fighting opponents on his level. Lucifer also has a huge soft spot for kids, which can easily be exploited. Finally, Lucifer's lack of skill in the field of aura can also be used against him. And I suppose his social skills are a tad bit lacking._

 _Fighting Style:_ _Although his preferred style is stealth based, Lucifer is almost always on the offensive, and uses everything around him to his advantage. Be it using a rocky terrain to unbalance his foe or throwing sand in their eyes to blind them. He will always prefer dodging an attack over blocking or deflecting it since his speed and reflexes allow it, and there is less chance of him being injured. When given the choice, Lucifer will always prefer to use CQC rather than use a ranged weapon. In the case of a large group facing off against him though, Lucifer will use any weapon available to him. Unfortunately, he has no techniques of his own design, most of them being exceptionally well known, making it easy for a trained eye to see his next move coming. With the exception of his scythe, of course. But when it comes to a full frontal assault, Lucifer is anything but discreet, showing no hesitation to get his hands dirty. Quite literally. Lets face it, in a full frontal fight, being killed by Lucifer is a sh*tty way to die._

 **History:** _Lucien was born on May 1_ _st_ _, 1784. He was named after the moon, which shone even in the darkness, and brought hope for the coming day. His mother Amber and father Pierre made a living off of growing and selling flowers, primarily roses. Just after his 5_ _th_ _birthday, the French Revolution broke out, and Templars whom had used a piece of Eden to acquire futuristic technology, kidnapped him during the chaos. He was taken to an off world base, where he was wiped of his memories, and surgically enhanced on a cellular level. The Templar's began to train him to be their ultimate weapon against the assassins. He was named MK. 1-7, as there had been six others before him, all of which had been defective. After many years of training, survival training, and essential education, Lucien was made an honorary Templar and given a new name. With his new found authority, Lucifer dug into his past, and found out where he had truly come from. Soon after, Lucifer hijacked a ship and flew away, in a random direction. He eventually found himself over Remnant, out of fuel. So Lucifer did the sensible thing and crash landed the ship._

* * *

 _ **Name:**_ _Lucy Mars_

 **Other Titles:** _Gunslinger._

 **Sex:** _Female._

 **Age:** _18._

 **Race/Complexion:** _Wolf fauness, white._

 **Weight:** _152 lbs._

 **Height:** _6'4._

 **Build:** _Tall, and slim._

 **Aura Type:** _Light._

 **Occupation:** _Student at Beacon._

 **Insignia:** _Remnants shattered moon, in light purple._

 **Color:** _Light purple._

 **Homeland:** _Vale, Remnant._

 **Physical Condition:** _Fine. Lucy is a good runner, and incredible tracker. But she has trouble dodging._

 **Weapon/s:**

 _Caliburn: A larger version of an 1860 Colt Army. It has a chrome silver finish, with Caliburn inscribed on the side, as well as some ominous looking designs, in gold. It was given to her as a gift from her grandfather Roland. It was actually forged from King Arthur's sword Caliburn, and as such, is a holy weapon. It fires high impact armor piercing rounds._

 **Semblance:** _Play dead. No, no seriously. When facing a fatal blow, she can teleport a small distance away leaving behind a corporeal illusion (an illusion that can interact with the real world) of herself dying. Added bonus, she gets treats from Ike for doing it sometimes, much to her displeasure._

 **Unique Ability's:** _None._

 **Appearance:** _Lucy has thick, smooth mercury red hair that she normally lets cascade down her shoulders, but will put it into twin tails when fighting. Her eyes are a dark, vibrant purple, and on her head a pair of red wolf ears poke out of her hair. Lucy stands at about 6'4, and has a very slender physique and smooth white skin._

 _Normal Attire: Running shoes, jeans, a tank top and a black leather jacket with her insignia stitched on the back in light purple._

 _Combat Attire: Riding boots, black jeans, a T-shirt and a light brown duster. Over top of that, she has a series of belts hanging around her waist, one holding the holster for her gun, one for grenades, one for ammunition and one for supply pouches. (Lucy only has one of her belts during her initiation)_

 _Formal attire: A very expensive purple cocktail dress, and ruby earrings. (Ruby as in the gem, idiot. Not the character. Not the team either.)_

 _School Attire: The standard Beacon uniform for women, nothing special about it. Except her skirt is a fair amount shorter than everyone else's._

 **Combat Ability:**

 _Fighting Style: Very blunt, and loud to say the least. Lucy believes in putting down enemy's with firepower, and brute strength. The bigger the guns are, the better. But she does always have an actual plan just in case hitting it really hard doesn't work. She CAN be discreet, but just isn't. Like, ever._

 _Weaknesses: Her biggest weakness is fighting sniper's, and those that can adapt to others fighting style's. Another one of her weaknesses is fighting against hand to hand specialists, as she is only adept in shooting things._

 **History:** _Lucy was born into a family that lived off the grid. She idolized her huntsmen father growing up, and as soon as she could hold a gun (9) she wouldn't stop bothering her father until he taught her how to shoot. Turns out Lucy was a child prodigy of some sort, and had soon mastered even the powerful kick of a hand cannon, or .50 cal magnums still with 110% accuracy. But she still preferred Caliburn, an old west style revolver her grandfather had given her. He had also taught her the Gunslinger's Creed. Lucy memorized it, even though she didn't entirely know what it meant. Lucy found out just after her 14_ _th_ _birthday. Her house was broken into by a rogue huntsman, and her grandfather shot him down, to protect her. But not before the rogue had seriously injured her mother. After that, she signed up at Signal, determined to prevent something like that from happening to anyone else, and to make her family proud._

* * *

 ** **Name:**** _ _Timothy Lars Vitaly__

 ** **Other Tittles:**** _N_ _ _one.__

 ** **Sex:**** _M_ _ _ale.__

 ** **Age:**** _ _17__

 ** **Race/Complexion:**** _H_ _ _uman, lightly tanned white.__

 ** **Weight:**** _ _192 lbs.__

 ** **Height:**** _ _6'2.__

 ** **Build:**** _T_ _ _all, lightly muscled.__

 ** **Aura Type:**** _L_ _ _ight/dark.__

 ** **Occupation:**** _S_ _ _tudent of Beacon, gunsmith.__

 ** **Insignia:**** _A_ _ _smoking gold revolver.__

 ** **Color:**** _ _Blue. It reminds him of water, and therefore the opposite of home.__

 ** **Homeland:**** _ _Vacuo, Remnant.__

 ** **Physical condition:**** _V_ _ _ery fit, and a good runner. He is also a very good climber. But he suffers from a medical condition (pretty sure it doesn't have a name) that dulls his pain receptors to almost nothing. In short, he feels almost no pain.__

 ** **Personality:**** _ _H__ _ _e is a nice and considerate person, but is insensitive when it comes to death. He will only ever risk his life for money, innocent lives, or someone who he is incredibly loyal to. He is very intelligent, and graduated Signal with flying colors. His aim is incredible, but nothing compared to Lucifer. Timothy cares deeply about his team and would do anything he could to save them if they were in trouble. He has a fetish for setting stuff on fire, always aims for the heart, and never misses. and he has absolutely no problem with killing people, so long as they deserve it. And for some reason, he doesn't name any of his weapons.__

 _ _His alternate personality, see mental health below, is clearly crazy. Dik, as his evil self is called, thinks himself better than everyone else with the exception of those he respects or admires, and will taunt and insult those who claim him to be inferior to no end as he fights them. Dik can be honorable, but usually will do anything to get his way. He loves to kill anything that breathes, and would clean and bathe himself in blood if he could. But he always knows when a fight is lost, and retreats to save his life rather than fight to save another. He absolutely loves fighting, and will only run from a fight if it is likely to cost him his life. he's a total asshole, but is also a good actor. his fighting style is brutal and merciless, and he is very good at what he does. Dik always aims for the head when he uses a gun, unless he wants to cause his enemy pain. Fortunately, Dik rarely makes an appearance.__

 ** **Mental health:**** _N_ _ _ot the best. He suffers from the following:__

 _ _An unnamed disorder that acts as a mix of Multiple personality disorder, optical heterochromia iridium and psychosis. Meaning, he has a second personality that has a different eye color, and is psychotic. You can tell which one he is, because the crazy one calls himself Dik instead of Timothy, (probably because he's a dick) and has pale yellow eyes.__

 _ _Euphoria. Except instead of experiencing joy when he plays, its when he kills something. Oh Joy.__

 _ _Pyromania. Goody, these just keep getting better and better. Now he loves setting things on fire. Useful for camping I guess. On second thought...__

 ** **Appearance:**** _ _Timothy has dark Grey hair with Blue dyed tips, and bright emerald green eyes. pale yellow, if he becomes Dik.__

 _ _COMBAT: He wears a light Black (or white, depending on the terrain) Kevlar version of a standard Atlesian officers uniform with golden coloring in different spots. it has a waterproof hood attached for rainy missions, and polarized, bullet proof sunglasses. his insignia is stitched onto the right shoulder, and the special Atlesian forces insignia on the left. His team's name is stitched on over his left breast(yeah, yeah, laugh it up Francis). He wears dark green Rocky AlphaForce composite toe waterproof duty boots. And on his hands he wears foliage green Wiley X Aries flame resistant combat gloves. On his right hand he wears two silver rings, one with a large blue diamond embedded. The other sports a large emerald.__

 _ _Formal Attire: Typical black suit.__

 _ _SCHOOL: The standard Beacon Academy uniform, with his rings on.__

 ** **Weapons:****

 ** **AS50 Semi Automatic Sniper Rifle.**** _ _W__ _ _ith an extended clip to hold 12 rounds, a .50 BMG CYCLOPS fast attach silencer, a tactical laser, a Tactical 4X32 Prismatic Glass Crosshair Reticle Scope with fiber optic sight, and armor piercing__ _ _rounds infused with magma dust. Timothy rarely has this with him if he isn't planning on using it.__

 ** **Taurus Raging Bull .454 Casull .44 Remington Magnum.**** _ _Woo, that's a mouthful. Timothy uses hollow point burn dust infused rounds in this gun, and it has a matte-Black finish to prevent it from glaring in the field. He keeps it strapped inside its holster to keep it from falling out when he runs. His holster is strapped to his right thigh.__

 ** **Extra Lightweight M-4 Carbine Service Rifle.**** _ _This is the only weapon that both personalities put effort into acquiring and building. Its a highly customized piston operated M-4, with 45 round mags with stippling, a standard A2 pistol grip with stippling__ , _ _a metallic blue custom trigger, a flip up backup iron sight on the right side, an ambidextrous safety selector, a UBR collapsible stock, a MOE M-LOK Carbine length hand guard, M-LOK 8 slot Aluminum Rails__ _ _on the bottom and sides of the hand guard, an Aimpoint Micro H-1 Optic sight,__ _ _a nickle coated bolt carrier, a Magpul MS3 QD sling, CMT AMMO GRADE upper and lower Billet Receivers, a Surefire X300 Ultra flashlight, a custom made barrel lined with freeze dust, an SBV1017 Compensator, and an M9 Bayonet attached. This gun is also outfitted with a custom pixilated camouflage skin, Grey and dark Navy Blue. The rounds are custom made, .223 incendiary armor piercing rounds infused with wind dust, and laced with mildly powerful man made neurotoxins. Timothy has yet to name it. (fun fact, an M-4 is known as a C-8 here in Canada. not sure why. personally, I think M-4 sounds cooler.)__

 ** **Ka-Bar USMC Combat knife.**** _ _With a black blade and green handle. He keeps this in its sheath strapped to his left thigh. Infused with burn dust.__

 ** **M9 Bayonet.**** _ _With a Black blade and foliage green handle, he usually keeps it attached to his custom lightweight M-4. But the sheath is strapped to his left thigh right beside the Ka-Bar. Infused with lightning dust for a shock factor. Shut up, its funny.__

* * *

 ** **Name:**** _ _Ike Gerate__

 ** **Other Titles:**** _N_ _ _one.__

 ** **Sex:**** _M_ _ _ale.__

 ** **Age:**** _ _17__

 ** **Race/Complexion:**** _H_ _ _alf eagle fauness, pale white.__

 ** **Weight:**** _ _187 lbs.__

 ** **Height:**** _ _6'3__

 ** **Build:**** _S_ _ _lightly muscular.__

 ** **Aura Type:**** _L_ _ _ight.__

 ** **Occupation:**** _S_ _ _tudent of Beacon.__

 ** **Insignia:**** _A_ _ _long sword running down the middle of an opened book.__

 ** **Color:**** _ _Grey.__

 ** **Homeland:**** _ _Atlas, Remnant.__

 ** **Physical Condition:**** _A_ _ _verage. But for what he lacks in physically, his aura more than makes up for.__

 ** **Personality:**** _ _Ike is a kind and almost always selfless man who, much like super pacifist Batman (inside joke), refuses to use any weapon of any kind, or even gadgets. Instead he uses his hands. Ike believes that to be rewarded, the easy way out is never the way to go but he knows good and well when something is TOO hard to do. (COUGH Basilisk COUGH) unfortunately, he tends to overdo things a little (a lot) when someone calls him a coward, which doesn't do well with nearby structures (COUGH Beacon COUGH warehouse COUGH). Another one of Ike's "redeeming quality's" is his love for knowledge, and especially using that knowledge against his enemy's. But Ike has a lot of secrets about himself and his past that he doesn't want others knowing about.__

 ** **Weapon/s:**** _N_ _ _othing but his hands and his aura. So instead of weapons, I shall list Ike's vast amount of techniques. All of them can be used with and/or enhanced by dust.__

 _ _Gut Buster: Despite its humorous name, this is a very much lethal strike, normally used with the palm of your hand. Ike coats his hand with his aura, pouring as much as he can into it and condensing it, then striking the victim preferably in the stomach where it will do the most damage. He then pretty much releases his aura out of his hand in the form of a shockwave. Doesn't sound too bad to you? That's the kinetic force of two grenades concentrated in a single spot and blasted into your stomach. Without any aura, bones or armor to protect you, your insides would now be mashed potatoes. Moral of the story, Ike's aura hurts like a bitch.__

 _ _Sonic Strike: Now before you start with your 'gotta go fast' bullsh*t, at least let me get through this attack. Like most of these attacks, this appropriately named technique is simple yet complex. Used with the knee, fist or any other part of the body that can be used as a weapon, Ike uses his aura to harden as well as shield his chosen body part. Then he uses his aura to throw his fist, for example, towards his target at supersonic speeds. Doesn't do too much damage, but its fast, and it knocks you back pretty good. Its also almost impossible to dodge.__

 _ _Hard Strike: This unoriginally named technique is pretty much the previous one, but Ike happens to be favoring strength over speed. He protects his chosen body part/weapon with his aura, but instead of boosting his speed he gives his attack 250 lbs worth of extra force.__

 _ _Nerve Strike: Ike uses two fingers to jab several pressure points in the nerves with aura enhanced strikes, paralyzing the victim until he releases his aura from their nerves. The downside is that its very taxing to his reserves over time.__

 _ _Aura Taser: Ike grabs hold of you somewhere, and concentrates his aura carefully. He then collects all the electricity in your body, the air around him, and his own body, the zaps you with it. Not as effective as factory made tasers, but it will still make you think twice about trying to hit him again. Think of it like a joy buzzer.__

 _Aura Bolt: This is a more powerful version of the aura taser. The only downside is it requires Lightning dust to work, and its very draining to Ike's aura. Ike collects all the power from the dust, as well as the electricity in the air around him, and shoots it at you in the form of a big ass lightning bolt. This attack can only be enhanced with lightning dust._

 _ _AAB (Aura Arm Blade): Ike actually copied this off the best and brightest of the Atlesian specialists, but his classmates don't know that. Its simple, really. He just concentrates all of his aura around one or two of his arms making blades out of it that also double as protective shields around his arms. This of course at the cost of the ability to use his aura in defense of the rest of his body.__

 _ _STD (Sonic Transmission Disorientation): This technique is like iron man's hand repulser's, but all Ike needs is his bare hands. The attack doesn't physically damage the opponent, but rather disorientate them with high frequency aura-based sound waves. Unfortunately, it requires continued contact with the victims head, making it more of a torture tool than an in-combat weapon. Originally developed by the Atlesian specialists. This is an exception to the previous statement that all of his techniques can be enhanced with dust.__

 ** **Semblance:**** _ _Clairsentience. This is knowing when something bad is about to happen via a bad feeling in your stomach, or the opposite for something good. Its kinda like having spidey sense.__

 ** **Unique Ability's:**** _H_ _ _onestly, these are just more techniques that I didn't think qualified as weapons.__

 _ _Heal +50: Using his aura, Ike can heal his own or others injuries over time, as long as they aren't fatal. Its name is also a reference to Ike's favorite RPG game. It can be used over time to constantly heal a wound, but its very draining.__

 _ _Harden: Not sexual. Seriously, get your head out of the gutter. This technique is one that Ike actually copied from Lucifer. He uses his aura to harden his skin and bone in a certain place to make his much more resistant to physical damage. Ike rarely uses it though, seeing as how he has more effective ways of not dying.__

 _ _ASS (Aura Speed Step): This is pretty much the flash step from Bleach. Using his aura (what else) Ike gives himself a quick burst of speed, allowing him to move at the speed of light, giving off the impression that he can teleport. but really, he just moves faster. This was also stolen from the Atlesian Specialists. Yes, they do suck at naming things don't they?__

 _ _Eagle Sight: This is Eagle Sight, not Eagle Vision from the game. Because of his heritage, not only can Ike see in the dark, but he can clearly see things nearly 3 times further away than what other people can. He also gets this really weird head twitch sometimes.__

Aura Field: Designed for defense against high impact attacks, this technique creates a nearly indestructible field of aura in front of the user that protects them from any and all attacks (Except from behind). It is also aura efficient, but it requires a lot of focus.

Full Aura Shield: This is like the aura shield, but it creates, essentially, a bubble around him that consists of solid aura. It isn't as strong though, because instead of being concentrated in a single spot, it is spread out. For reference, John from Infected Rose can also use this technique.

 ** **Appearance:**** _ _Ike has intense Auburn eyes, and well cared for hair of the same color.__

 _ _Normal Attire: A White dress shirt with the top 4 buttons undone, dark Grey jeans and a Black leather belt with a silver buckle. Over the bridge of his nose, his Blue metal rimmed rectangular glasses. and finally, a simple golden ring, and average looking running shoes.__

 _ _Combat Attire: A Black suit with a white shirt and red tie, combined with a Grey fedora and riding boots that go to just below his knees, covering the pant legs on their way up. He also wears a pair of blue, metal rimmed rectangular glasses and a Black leather belt with a silver buckle. Draped over his belt and hanging down just above his ankles is a silk cape, fiery Red and ocean Blue in color, sporting his insignia in light Grey.__

 _ _Formal attire: A considerably more expensive suit than the one he fights in, although it still looks exactly the same. Only, there is a noticeable absence of his cape, boots and fedora, not to mention his normally lightly messy hair is now neatly combed. Oh yeah, and its made of silk.__

 _ _School Attire: The standard Beacon uniform, with the addition of a Grey fedora and his glasses.__

 ** **Combat Ability:****

 _ _Fighting Style: Ike always does his best to do the bare minimum when fighting, but not because of laziness or ignorance. Its because, unless he's fighting Grimm, he doesn't want to cause permanent or fatal damage to his opponent regardless of whether or not they deserve it. He'll make an exception in the case of a healing factor though. When he goes full out though, he is not to be taken lightly. He also tends to go a little overboard when he's called a coward.__

 _ _Weaknesses: Ike almost always over does things, and has trouble staying quiet when he fights. Also, if his glasses were to be knocked off he would be nearly blind, not including his inability to see the color green. His loss of damage control when he's called a coward though, can certainly be taken advantage of.__

* * *

 ** **Now you know what I meant in chapter 2 when I said heavily customized. I hope it makes you all happy, even the few fans of the original grim reaper that I'm pretty sure exist. In the words of my father, see y'all later. The next chapter is coming later this week. (And by week, I mean month. And by month I mean whenever I finish it. This story is by no means on a schedule)****

* * *

(Index)

 _Remnium_ _/ A rare metal found only on Remnant, that is as strong as titanium, and more flexible than most metals. It also works alongside dust better than most other metals, making it even more expensive.

 _BlackBark Tree_ _/ A type of tree infamous for only being found in one place on Remnant. Forever Fall. It displays similar properties to Remnium, but is illegal to be cut down and processed due to the sap inside that attracts Grimm, and the Grimm infested area in which it resides.

 _Atlesian Specialist_ _/ An elite huntsman that works exclusively for the Atlesian military. Made up of only the best and brightest from the academys around Remnant, most of the Atlesian specialist's operations are classified even to most of the council. They also suck at naming things.

 _VEPD_ _/ Vale Elite Police Department. Mainly made up of retired Huntsman, experienced detectives and Beacon graduates that didn't like field work, this police department is made up of highly trained, and usually intelligent, officers who do their jobs for all the right reasons.

 _Aura Bond_ _/ A bracelet, strap, etc, that represses aura, allowing one to train without the bonus of aura, or to restrain someone who would otherwise break away easily.


	2. Chapter I: A New Beginning

last edit: 22/6/2017

 **Okay, here we are with a real chapter. And really, this is more of a re-write of what's already there than a REBOOT. Unless it gets enough attention. Lets do this! First though, I said before that there would be blood in this. That depends entirely on how well you deal with blood and/or gore. Like for example, some of the deaths in this will be _Mortal Kombat X_ level gore, while others will be more _Assassin's Creed_ level. Creatures will be losing hearts in this chapter, and there may or may not be a decapitation which if you've watched _RWBY_ shouldn't be a problem. Ye hath been warned.**

 **Also, Lucifer is an anti-hero. He walks on the edge of evil and good, light and darkness, you get the point. Even his name means anti-hero in a sense. One translation for Lucifer means light bringing, or morning star. Another, is Lucifer, as in another name for Satan. One meaning is good, the other bad. Just so you know.**

 **This story takes place in a slightly alternate universe where there are remote village's in the wild that worship the Grimm. Does it make sense? no. do people who worship Satan make sense? no. does the continuation of that one show you hate make any sense at all? no. you get the point, don't you? sh*t happens that just doesn't make sense. Deal with it.**

 **Just before a scene that I would consider gory/scary/disturbing if I were 9 or 11 and not slightly evil, I will put a warning for those of you with weak hearts or stomachs. But only for this chapter. That way you can decide if you like it or not.**

 **Somewhere in a military facility north of Atlas...**

A drop of drool hit the ground from the open mouth of a sleeping analyst. Suddenly, the screen in front of him began beeping for the first time in years and an image of what appeared to be a meteorite on the screen. He woke with a jolt, and as the sleepiness passed his eyes widened. "Holy shit, something is actually happening!"

He rushed to hit the green button to his left, and a call opened up to his superior. "Turning in your report early, Private?"

"Ironwood sir, we have a large projectile entering a controlled dive towards...VALE!"

"What? Show me!" Tthe subordinate's hands flew over his key board and it began streaming to his boss. The object seemed like a simple rock at first glance, but if one was to look carefully you could tell it wasn't.

"What the-!? Its slowing down, and slowly leveling out as if its trying to land. Is this footage live?"

"yes sir, what should we do?" He thought for a moment before telling him exactly what to do.

"I want every available huntsmen we have in vale searching that crash site the moment it lands. If it try's to land in the city, make sure it goes elsewhere!" Tthe call ended, and the man rushed to do as told.

Instantly the object made a sharp left turn towards the Emerald forest avoiding all civilization. Whoever was in that ship, or whatever it was, knew what they were doing.

 **MK 1-7 POV**

'OHMYGOD what am I doing!' This seemed like such a good idea _before_ I got inside this stupid hunk of junk.

"Warning. Warning. Collision imminent."

"No shit, you stupid computer!" I shouted, pulling up with both hands. Almost every light in the cockpit was beeping, distracting me as I tried not to kill anyone. As soon as the ship entered the atmosphere I felt a strange sensation, but I paid it no attention. Something else started beeping.

"RRRGH! Stop beeping at me, dammit!" I growled in frustration as I desperately tried to figure out how to land. Or fly for that matter. You know what? Screw this, I would rather die from broken bones than broken bones and fire. I hit the eject button, and I was flung from the ship. Without a parachute. Well, that's what I get for stealing an experimental ship simply because it had a hyper drive.

Hopefully my armor will keep me alive. Probably wont save my bones even _if_ they're super bones. I hit the ground, creating a small shockwave sending all the loose dirt and dust into the air giving me a cloud of dust to cover my retreat into the tree's. Surprisingly, not a scratch. My armor is scrapped, though.

Within seconds, armored men and women came running into the clearing where I had landed. "looks like this is where the pilot landed. There's footsteps leading into the forest, they must have known someone would come looking."

Damn! I'm in my under garments and I am being hunted on an unknown planet. Perfect. Okay, you can do this, Lucifer. just take one of them down, get a weapon and some clothing, and disappear. I crouched down, grabbed a handful of dirt and pebbles and threw it at them. "There! Get him!"

They sprinted after me, and I ran deeper into the forest, managing to stay just out of sight the whole time. Eventually they split up to cover more ground, and I hopped into a tree and waited. A woman in her twenties passed under the tree and I dropped down behind her. Before she knew what was happening, I hit several pressure points in her nervous system and she was out.

I took her trench coat, and boots as well as her large survival knife. I took off running until I came to a clearing an hour later. Just then, a deafening roar pierced the silence and a huge bear came barreling out of the bushes. I rolled to the side, dodging its large claws and jumped onto its back driving the blade into its neck.

It fell limp to the ground, and instantly began to deteriorate. Where the hell am I? I looked around the clearing I was in. It was about 7 yards in every direction, and there was a large stone in the middle. Better get to work if I want a shelter to sleep in.

That night I slept under the silver blue light of a shattered moon. They've got a cool moon, I'll give em that much. I awoke the next morning to a small group of mutated wolves wandering around. They had white masks, and glowing red eyes. Did that bear have those too? Wasn't really paying much attention. They spotted me, and rushed me all at once.

I threw the knife at one hitting it directly between the eyes, but the next one managed to claw me in the face. I punched it in the face, feeling its skull cave in under the force. Am I really that strong? I stepped back, bringing a hand to my stinging face. There was a deep gash from my cheek bone to my chin.

WARNING

Not. Cool. Okay, so I'm strong? Lets test this out. I grabbed the final wolf by the skull, and flattened out my hand, plunging it into the wolfs body and ripping out its heart. Blood dripped from my reddened hand as the organ faded into nothing.

I got to work skinning off what I could from the dead creatures. I need to be at least a little more decent if I want to find civilization and learn about the world.

ALERT OVER

* * *

1 year later...

Grimm Reaper. That's the name I go by now. Fitting since it was the name of the project I came from, and I've killed more creatures of Grimm than most inexperienced huntsmen. Over 4000 if my memory serves me right. But that's what happens when you live this far from society. Unfortunately, people fear what they don't understand, and I've killed a lot of fearful people as well.

Since my arrival on this planet, called Remnant, I had doubled the size of the clearing, and turned my shabby tepee of branches into a large log cabin with two floors, a basement and a weapon forgery based off of the ones at Signal. I had begun going to town once a month to collect supplies, knowledge and other things and made a friend. well, more of an acquaintance really.

He went by junior and he owned a night club in down town Vale. He even offered me a job, but I turned him down. Money is nice, but I don't exactly need it. He also helped me get Dust and ammunition. In return for a couple favors of course. Nice guy.

Anyways, my cabin was also warm, because I insulated it with clay and Grimm fur. It included a nice bed, a fireplace to keep the place warm in the winter, a library complete with even the oldest of books here, and a table made out of a huge Death stalkers stinger. One of the books even educated on the subject of magic, which isn't exactly crazy compared to some of the stuff I've seen.

And by sneaking into signal, I was able to make a weapon for myself then use my blood magic alter, the now carved up stone in the center, to make it more powerful.

Ah yes, the stone. I infused it with a lot of my own blood, and a small amount of every type of dust. It basically bound a weapon to your soul, as well as allowing it to do more damage, and take the power of the victim for your own. Very useful.

Food wise, I had a small garden around the entirety of my cabin, and a well going down to a large fresh water spring that would last at least a good 2 years. And using blood magic of course, I surrounded the clearing with a boundary that allowed me to sense anything that passed through.

My weapons name was Deadly Midnight. In stand by mode, it was a large one handed scythe with the blade folded against the handle and strapped to my back. Not only was it a scythe, but an automatic silenced shotgun that can (magically) hold over 60 dust infused rounds in a single clip.

After learning everything there was to know about this place, I knew I would need such a weapon. I also infused my knife with wind dust for greater throwing distance. I also had a special outfit better suited for combat, and good for striking fear into my enemy's. But it wasn't done yet.

It was a almost full body suit with King Taijitu scales on the outside, and it was covered with Kevlar body armor on the inside. Still working on the outfitting function. But I still have my skull face mask.

I looked up at the sky, and realized it was almost time to eat, so I grabbed a bow and a couple arrows and left for forever fall. After an hour of running, I arrived at my destination and jumped into a tree. I spotted a deer grazing near a stream.

I pulled back an arrow in the cord, and aimed. Just as I was about to fire, a bang and a scream scared off the dear.

* * *

Blood stained the small blanket laid out on the grass and leaves, where moments before, a family picnic had been taking place under the protection of the dead huntsmen inches away. Two more bangs sounded out, and the two parents fell into the stream in a bloody mess.

Their daughter ran away into the forest crying and screaming for help, as the six men smiled sadistically. "I'll get her!" called out the youngest of the white mask wearing group, as he ran after the girl.

WARNING

She ran as fast and hard as she could, barely able to see anything through her tears. She stumbled into the stream, and the man giving chase caught up. He raised his gun, and suddenly, a curved blade shot through his stomach with the sharp end pointing up, blood covering it. He dropped the gun and his face twisted in pain.

A face appeared next to his, but with a skull mask, and eyes the color of treasure and gold. "Kill some hunter, I could care less. But mess with a little girl...and I kill you" he said. Blood spilled onto the ground from his wound, and he let out a cry of anguish.

The Reaper pulled up on the blade, splitting the man in half up the middle. Blood poured out of the dead man, and the man with the scythe wiped off the blood on his blade on the bark of a tree. The rest of the men came running through the tree's, and saw a demonic looking man in Grimm fur standing over the dead body of their comrade.

The scythe flew through the air, and buried itself in between the eyes of the assumed leader. Before he even hit the ground, the Grimm Reaper pulled out a bow and let an arrow fly. It impaled a mans throat and pinned him to the tree behind him. He clawed at the arrow in his throat as he choked on his own blood.

WARNING OVER

The remaining men aimed their guns and open fired. The Grimm Reaper grabbed the girl in his arms and ran, blending in perfectly with the completely black trees, and red background. "come one, nobody out-kills the Stupify serial killers! Lets murder this son of a bitch!" the self proclaimed new leader said.

They gave chase, leaving their dying friend on the tree to die. "You're hurt" the small girl in the Reapers arms said, feeling a warm liquid drip/flow onto her from his arm.

"Just a scratch. The important thing is that your safe. I think by now it should be clear I'm not interested in harming you." He stopped and set her down in a clearing.

 **Grimm Reaper POV**

I stopped suddenly as I heard shouting in the distance. There are others here? Now the killers will go after them! I set the girl down, and gave her my knife. "I'll be back."

* * *

The hiker put down his camera, and rejoined the others with him. Suddenly a man came running out of the tree's, and smiled widely when he saw them. A man followed behind him, raised his gun, and pulled the trigger.

An arrow came out of the tree's, splitting the bullet in half. He looked in the direction of the arrow, and screamed in anger. Another two arrows flew out, one going in his mouth and straight out the back lodging itself in a tree nearby. The other arrow lodged itself deep in his chest cavity, piercing his heart and lung.

The second man began shooting wildly in the direction it came from, little did he know the Grimm Reaper had already moved location. Everyone but the man saw the Reaper stand up on a branch behind the man. Their jaws dropped. They hadn't even seen him until he stood.

He pulled back and arrow with a rope attached, and it flew into the mans neck, afterwards releasing two large hooks to prevent him from pulling it out. He back flipped off the branch holding the rope, pulling the man with him, and hanging him from the tree. Somehow, the rope was also staked into the ground keeping him there.

As the limp body hung from the branch, and the other man bled out on the ground the very threatened hikers still there pointed their small blades at the Reaper. He stood to his full height, with his head bowed. He raised it to look at the hikers, and again jaws were dropped. They all quickly glance in other directions so as not to make eye contact, then dropped their blades.

He looked like some sort of Grimm, with beautiful eyes, demonic in nature and a skull face mask and clothed in Grimm fur. His eyes spoke of death, but if one were to look more closely, they would seem kind and gentle. Ironic considering how many people he just killed in cold blood.

Blood was steadily dripping from his bare left hand, and the hikers tried to run, but they couldn't will their limbs to move. He ran off into the forest, blending in almost perfectly, and there was a collective sigh of relief.

* * *

The first thing Lucifer retrieved was Deadly Midnight. After which, he went straight for the girl. Speaking of whom, she had been found by the final member of the serial killers.

He grinned evilly as he pressed the barrel of his gun painfully hard against her chest. "time to say goodbye..."

WARNING

"Exactly my thoughts." Said the Reaper, as he switched Deadly midnight into its katana form and run him through, severing his spine. He then changed it into shotgun mode, still inside the serial killer, and held down the trigger. Him, the surrounding tree's and the girl were bathed in blood as his internal everything became mush.

Lucifer pulled his weapon out of the man, and noticed as he hit the ground with a thunk that the girl had managed to plant the knife in his leg. He pulled it out, wiped it clean and placed it in its sheath upon his back.

WARNING OVER

"Are you hurt?" he asked. She was still frozen in shock. Then again that happens when you see 6 people get brutally murdered, 2 being your parents. She passed out, and Lucifer sighed. "How the hell do I deal with this?"

* * *

 _A week after RWBY volume 2 ends / an hour after the previous events..._

"So remind me again why we have to patrol the _Emerald_ forest?" Blake asked.

"Ozpin needs to make sure there's plenty of Grimm here for the upcoming initiation, but few enough that any under qualified initiate wont die. We were chosen for the task, seeing as how we are the best, to make sure that the Grimm population is suitable." Weiss explained.

"well, old Ozzy might want to have Port go trapping, because we haven't seen a single aggressive creature other than that crazy squirrel." Yang replied.

"Are we sure we aren't lost again?" Ruby asked no one in particular. They walked through a wall of bush's, and found themselves in a clearing with a cabin.

"Yeah, we're lost. Yang, go climb a tree" That's when he came out of the tree's. None of them saw him coming, or even smelled him. He reeked heavily of blood, and he was carrying a 9 year old girl bridal style in his arms, which were covered in as much blood as the blade held to his back by some unknown force.

The girl's weapons were out in the blink of an eye, as Grimm blood was scentless, and he smelt of iron. He turned his head to look at them, and they quite literally jumped. He looked like some sort of Grimm, no less a worshiper of them. His eyes were absolutely beautiful, but demonic looking and he wore a skull face mask.

He crouched down, setting the girl in the grass and grabbed his weapon from his back, and the flick of it unfolding sprayed the grass with blood. Blood still ran along the edges, dripping off in rhythm to his movements.

"Crap..." Ruby whisper yelled. Yang went at him first, punching him in the stomach, and firing a round. He barely even flinched, and with his free hand he grabbed Yang by the face and slammed her into the ground. Ruby was behind him in a second swinging the dulled blade at his head, but he leaned backwards dodging it, and reached out grabbing her arm.

He pulled her towards him, and head butted her, putting her down for the count. Dust caused ice shot across the ground towards him, and he jumped over it and threw his scythe at Weiss pinning her sleeve to a tree. Blake began shooting at him, and he spun out of the way of the incoming bullets, and rushed her dropping to the ground to avoid more bullets.

He spun on the ball of his toes and extended his other leg knocking Blake's feet out from under her, than faster than the eye could see he was standing, and he slammed his elbow into her chest making her shoot into the ground, kicking up dust everywhere. Yang finally recovered, and got behind him, putting him in a headlock. He reached back on his left side with his right arm and stuck his thumb between her ribs.

She cried out in pain, releasing her grip a bit, and he grabbed her arm and flipped her over in front of him. He punched her in the face, to make sure she stayed down. Weiss had managed to break free of Deadly Midnight and had set up glyph's in a complete sphere around the Reaper and jumped in, zipping back and forth at all kinds of angles slashing and stabbing with Myrtenaster all the while.

The glyph's disappeared and she rolled out of the cycle, turning around. To her astonishment, and horror, he had dodged all but 3 attacks. A small cut on his right cheek released a single drop of blood, and here was a bleeding cut on each hand where he had blocked the blade with his bare hands.

Unfortunately for him, he underestimated Yang and she was back up, and went 'super saiyan' behind him. The two girls made eyes contact, and Weiss made a glyph beneath Yang. It caused her to speed towards the Reaper so fast he barely had time to react.

All he could do before a fist and armor piercing buckshot collided with the left side of his lower jaw, was create a thin barrier of aura inside his skin. He went flying straight through a few trees, splinters flying all over and both tree's falling on him.

"I...I think we got him" Yang said. Several large splinters flew through the air like tiny spears, and missed the girls by inches. "HA! You couldn't hit the side of a-"

Another one came out, missing but cutting off a few strands of hair. He stepped out after it, in a defensive position. She yelled out in rage, and charged at him unleashing a barrage of bone breaking punches and fiery blasts upon him.

He blocked and dodged as much as he could, until he saw his chance. And opening when she tried to kick him in the face. He grabbed her by the boot, and slammed her into the ground again, then threw her 40 feet into the air. He created a blood glyph beneath his feet, and jumped into the air just above her, and punched her so hard she hit the ground hard enough to create a large crater. He landed, and sent another punch at her as she got up.

Weiss created a large glyph to block his punch, and he used the momentum of his punch bouncing off the barrier to elbow Weiss in the forehead. He then used her as a projectile. Yang caught her, and set her down. The Reaper used that as a chance to rear back his arm, create a blood glyph behind his elbow, and he punched. He came shooting at her, and his punch hit her in the chest sending her flying over the tree's somewhere into the forest.

He relaxed, and a moment later there was a boom signaling she had landed. He sighed again. "Well, I suppose I should help them too now"

The whole fight had lasted a mere 2 minutes. A 16 year old boy with absolutely no proper education had whooped team RWBY's butts in 2 minutes. The best team in the first year division, down. In 2 minutes. Of course, he got the shit kicked out of him as well. He had more bruises than skin, and he was getting slightly woozy from steadily bleeding for half an hour plus the added blood loss that he received from the injuries they gave him. Nobody had really won in his opinion.

* * *

 _At the Vale Elite Police Department..._

"Hey chief, we have another report of that group of serial killers called Stupify"

"What!? Who did they kill this time?"

"Nobody as far as I know. They're dead. All of them. Some guy with the features of a Grimm killed all of them. Brutally. Guess were off the case, huh."

"...That's not funny."

"Seriously. Look for yourself." The detective said, tossing a file with the 2 hour old crime photo's to him. He cringed as soon as he opened it. It rivaled even some of the most gruesome Grimm killings. After reading the report, he discovered that it had come about by having a shotgun jammed into his spine, and the clip being unloaded.

He flipped through the other pictures. Most of them weren't as bad, mostly concerning arrows, but one was especially bad where a member had been sliced clean in half from the stomach up. Another had been hung via arrow through the neck. it appeared like someone had made an arrow out of a grappling blade.

And then he looked at the description given of the man responsible. Tall, young, lean and muscular, exceptional skill... it sounded like something out of Beacon. But scarier. "I want a search party looking through the entire Forever fall for this guy. We would know about it if someone of that description lived in Vale."

* * *

 **Lucifer MK. 1 - 7 POV**

 _That night..._

I sat in my chair, doing my best to ignore the fact that a young girl was in my bed, and four more were probably now hell bent on getting back. After the fight, I had brought the unnamed girl into my cabin, dressed her wounds with what medical supplies I had, and put her in my own bed. She was still sleeping now.

I had simply settled for using some of my spare Grimm leather to tie up my arm just above the wound to stop the bleeding. I had already used the few scraps of bandage that were left to bandage my hands. After that I had wet a cloth and cleaned the blood off of myself, and got as much of it out of my clothing as I could.

I had also cleaned off Deadly Midnight. Speaking of which, I could feel the blood magic slowly healing me now. Those guys I killed weren't very powerful, so it was slow acting. And the beating I received from those girls didn't help either.

Speaking of the girls, I had carried each of them up to the cliff. I figured whoever was up there would help them. What I didn't expect, or know, was that more than a few people had been spying on the girls. (COUGH Ozpin COUGH)

The fire crackled, and started dying down in the fireplace in front of me, and I reached beside the chair to grab more wood. None. I stood, and walked outside to grab more. I took as much under my arm as I could, and walked back to the cabin.

But a woman blocked my way. She had an expensive looking crimson dress with intricate glowing yellow designs going around the front collar and back slit of the dress and down her shoulders and arms all the way to her wrists. The dress had a blue feather like accessory on her hip, and the dress split off just below that ending on an upside down triangular tail in the back, and ended just above the knee's in the front.

She had simple gold earrings, a black choker, an anklet and glass high heels. under the dress she had black shorts, matching the black hair on her head. She had a confident smile put on and nearly glowing amber colored eyes that either unnerving, or were calming to me. I hadn't decided yet. She spoke first.

"I'm impressed. Your reflexes are incredible, as is your fighting skills." A smooth voice complimented. No doubt buttering me up

"Are you here to kill me?" I asked quietly, but loud enough to hear. My left hand slowly made its way to my knife on my back. My eyes narrowed. If she was here to kill me, I would have to kill her first.

"Not exactly. I have a proposition for you." I relaxed a bit, but stayed on alert. Proposition?

"What exactly do you mean?"

"My cause could use someone like you. And there are great rewards if you accept." Hate to burst her bubble but I don't fight for nobody but myself.

"No offense, but I just met you. And I'm not exactly interested in money. And I'm not interested in fighting either." I pushed past her, and went into my cabin. "I never said it would be money. And I never said you would be fighting."

I set the wood down beside my chair, and threw a piece into the fire. Well, even if this is a good deal, it would be ripping off Junior. He offered me a job too. But I should at least listen to what she has to say, even if I don't trust her.

"I'm listening. You might as well come in..."

"Cinder, Cinder Fall." She walked in, and I flicked my wrist making the door close behind her.

* * *

 **Welp, that was it. see ya next time**


	3. Chapter II: A New Team

I woke up I my chair the next morning and stretched. More than just a few bones popped, and the previous days events started to come back to me. I hated killing people, and it had been so long since Ii'd last had to do so. But they deserved it, every one of them. I went to the bedroom to check on the girl, and pulled up a chair beside the bed.

I sat down and stared at her. She looked so peaceful... it almost brought an amused smile to my face. Peaceful. Considering what just happened to her and who's house she was in, I just found it kind of funny how peaceful and happy she looked. This was the first good look at her I had actually gotten.

She had magnificent shining Silver-Grey hair that felt like silk in my hands when I touched it, despite how dirty it still was from yesterday. It flowed down all the way to her lower back, She had a pale white complexion, not nearly as pale as me though, and sparkling ocean blue eyes.

She looked about 4'6, and by my estimate was only 8 years old. Her skin looked incredibly smooth compared to my own, and she had a very slim, matured figure for her young age.

Then I spotted something on her wrist as she shifted position in the fur and cloth sheets. A large bruise on her wrist. But from the look of it, it was at least a week old. Now that I think about it... more than a few of the defensive wounds I treated last night looked too old to have been caused by those men. Hmm... must have been a bully.

I moved my hand to brush a strand of hair out of her face, and she began to stir. I froze, not knowing what to do. Her eyes opened a bit, and then closed as she grabbed my arm and snuggled up to me. I tried to remove my hand out of the girls surprisingly strong grip.

"if your awake, I wouldn't mind my hand back." I said in my usual deadpanned tone.

"Hmmmm, pillow be quiet. Pillow not supposed to talk. Sleepy... *yawn*" she mumbled groggily.

I sighed. This could be a problem. With my free hand, I grabbed a stuffed Ursa paw from the bedside table and carefully replaced my arm with it. She clutched the paw even tighter, and rolled over in the bed.

In that case, I have something to do. I went downstairs, and retrieved my most precious belonging and stuffed it in my pocket.

* * *

The club, having finally recovered from the 'explosive' situation several months ago, was 'exploding' with people. The music was loud, there were lots of people dancing and at the bar having drinks, and Junior's only personal friend was on his way over to pick up a package(s) and have a drink with him.

Yes, for once Junior was enjoying his Tuesday. He was at the bar cleaning the glasses, as per usual, when someone sat down and said "A glass of Dalmore 62, on the rocks please"

There was only one person he knew that had such an expensive taste. No less knew such a liquor was even available at the club. "ah, Luce! Coming right up. So how has life on the edge been lately?"

"Not so great. There was a series of murders nearby my house."

"yes, I heard about that. Its amazing what kinds of stories a bunch of drunk shaken up hikers will tell. Apparently a 'Shinigami' went and slaughtered the Stupify killers, with a bow and arrows of all things." he said suggestively.

"so that's who I killed..." he mumbled, still deadpan.

"don't worry, you did the world one hell of a favor." Junior told him, as he poured two glasses of the expensive liquid. They both knew Lucifer wasn't the legal age to drink, but no one would know just from looking at him, and half the things Junior made money from were illegal as well. Neither person really cared.

Lucifer grabbed the glass of whiskey, and took a long sip. "any idea what these mean then?" he asked suddenly, pulling out a scroll. He opened it up, and it brought up a picture of a red cross stitched onto the inside of a jacket.

When Lucifer killed each of them, he noticed that they all had this symbol stitched onto them in different places, and they felt familiar to him. So he stole one of their scrolls and took pictures.

"hmm. No idea." he said after a moment of thought.

"thanks anyways. I would love to stay and chat like usual, but I happen to have someone back home that I need to get back to."

"wow, who's the lucky girl?" Junior asked, taken aback by the thought of the all too serious man getting laid.

His eyes narrowed, if only by a bit. "I wouldn't exactly call her lucky" he said, even more deadpan than before if it was even possible.

"well, tell her I said hi and good luck. Your stuff is up with the DJ." he said, and both men finished their drinks. Lucifer walked up to the upper floor, found the two boxes, and searched them to make sure everything was there.

Custom parts, miniature dart gun, darts... a lot of leather, and two iron ingots. "this will be plenty enough to finish"

he grabbed the boxes, and left.

* * *

it was to the sight of an unfamiliar man stitching up some sort of gauntlet that the young Angel woke up to. It was mostly black and gold in color and there were all sorts of straps and buckles keeping it together, and over the knuckles there was iron knuckle protectors. On the table beside all his materials were several gold colored metal devices that looked like tiny weapons.

"I see your awake" he said in a deadpan voice, without even looking back. She tensed, but then relaxed a bit when she recognized his voice, from where she didn't know. "come, sit down. I boiled what was left of my vegetable garden." he told her.

She sat down, thinking what else was she supposed to do, and ate. It wasn't really an ideal breakfast, but she had to admit it tasted pretty good. "what happened?" she asked suddenly.

He stopped for a second, looked at her, then continued what he was doing before. "...how much do you remember?"

she thought for a second. "I remember... I don't have a mommy or daddy anymore. And I remember being hit on the head by a gun" she said slowly, and with a hint of sadness. Then she continued eating. She didn't remember much other than that.

 ** **Lucifer MK. 7 POV****

as the girl continued to eat, I made the finishing touches on the stitch work of my gauntlet, and got to work attaching the blade. So she has amnesia or something? "I never caught your name. You know it, right?" I asked without my usual deadpan.

"I... I think its, Angel Aureum." she said, quietly.

"that is a beautiful name." I told her, this time with a gentler tone.

She smiled a bit. "thank you. What is yours? Your name I mean."

"Lucifer." I told her. Then she said something that caught me off guard.

"will you be my new daddy?" my eyes widened, and my jaw almost dropped.

"but what about your old parents? Don't you miss them?"

"that would be silly. I don't even remember them." she said sadly. True, and strange for a child to say.

"but...why would you want me as a father? I'm nothing but a killer."

"I don't care about that. A daddy is supposed to care for me and love me and protect me. And you seem pretty good at that stuff!"

also true. But what do I even know about being a parent? To hell with it, learning is part of the journey! How hard could it be? "well, I can try."

she smiled, and went back to her wooden bowl of seasoned vegetables. And I went back to constructing my new concealed and very much illegal weapon. As I did, I thought 'what the hell have I gotten myself into?'

I finished attaching the blade and rope (wire) dart, and then secured the dart gun to the top of my gauntlet with fabric nails. I tested it out, and the blade shot out from underneath my hand, glinting in the light coming from the window. The leather was mostly black and gold in color, but most of the straps and stitching was in dark brown. The metal was all gold colored except for the blade the rope (wire) dart for grappling and some parts of the mechanism for the hidden blade.

I had also pulled out the trench coat I had gotten when I first got here to put on over my combat suit when I finished it. Speaking of which...

* * *

at this moment, around Remnant, metallic pods were shooting towards the ground at incredible speeds, seven in total. Each one had a large red cross on it. Minutes later they hit the ground, but the most important one landed in the Emerald forest unnoticed by Beacon.

The door suddenly came flying off as the occupant kicked it off. Out walked a woman with bright yellow eyes, and long purple hair tied back into a braided ponytail that reached down to her thighs. She wore nothing but bandages covering her entire body, except for boots, driving gloves and a black trench coat. She reached back inside the pod and grabbed her weapon, a katana with a double edged blade.

* * *

"finally done" I said to no one I particular. I was currently down in the basement where the workshop was, without a shirt on because of the heat down there. Even then I was still sweating like crazy. I had just finished making my combat suit for Beacon.

I had been wanting to attend before, but now that I had a 'daughter' to protect, I was determined to become the strongest man on Remnant so that I could protect her from anyone. Man, I really do have a soft spot for kids.

I pressed the pressure plate in the middle, and the clothing all disappeared into a mist looking substance and was sucked into the plate leaving a few leather straps with the button in the middle.

I put it on over my chest, and climbed up the ladder out of the basement. I closed the trap door behind me, and grabbed my fur coat and put it on. I walked out of the bedroom, and saw Angel in my chair reading one of the many books I 'borrowed' to learn about Remnant and educate myself.

"Angel, were leaving." she put the book down, and came running.

"where are we going?"

"Beacon. I'm going to be training there, so you'll be staying with a friend of mine for a while."

"why?"

* * *

"why?" Junior asked.

"because Beacon doesn't allow non students on campus. Hell, we can't even have pets."

"...fine, but you owe me for this. Who is it anyway?"

"remember the lucky girl? Angel, come on out!"

"wait, so why do you have her?"

"I killed the people who killed her parents."

"you what!?"

* * *

"you what!?" a fellow initiate asked. It was nearly night, and I was in the ballroom where we were all sleeping tonight. For some reason, all the women kept staring at me. One of them, a wolf fauness named Lucy Mars, was at least talking to me though. But she seemed surprised that I didn't attend a school.

"I am unsure of what you are asking. Please be more clear"

"what the heck do you mean you never graduated from a school?"

"I am self taught. I have over 7 years of training."

"well, I suppose that's enough. Hmm, red eyes, grim fur... going for the fear factor, I see."

"this is just how I look. But yes, that is part of it." I deadpanned.

"gee, just sunshine and rainbows with you, isn't it? What's your name anyway?"

"Lucifer. Lucifer Shard." last name could have been better, but I couldn't think of anything else.

"That's a strange name, no offense."

"Lucifer means Morning Star. How is that weird?"

"it does? Wow, it just became a beautiful name! So, any plans for who you want your partner to be tomorrow?" she asked.

"I haven't really thought about it."

"yeah? Well since I'm the only one here you know, then you and me? Eh?"

"...what?"

"really? Wow. I'm asking if you want to be my partner."

"sure, I suppose so. At the very least, it will be easier for me to find you in the forest than in Beacon itself. This place is like a fricken maze" I said, slightly embarrassed.

"don't sweat it, took me an hour just to get of the stupid airship. Damn wet floor signs." that made me chuckle. The first actual laugh, or anything close, I'd had ever.

"thanks. I needed that. You know, your the first person to have made me laugh in years."

"hey, that's what friends do."

"you...consider us friends? we just met. I've never had a friend before..." I said, saying the last part quietly. But she still heard it, due to her wolf ears.

"of course. Why wouldn't I?" a ghost of a smile graced my lips.

"right. Why not."

Minutes later, the lights went out as the last few people called it a night and went to sleep. Including Lucy. Friend... I have a friend now. I activated my combat suit, and put on my trench coat to keep me warm. I suppose I do have junior, but he's too old to count.

I wasn't able to sleep though. I just stood in the darkest corner I could find with my hood over my face, watching all the other students sleep. I couldn't get Cinder off my mind.

 _ _Flashback__

"so just what exactly is this proposition of yours?" I asked the woman in front of me. She took a moment to look around at my small home.

"I would like you to observe and collect information on exceptional students at Beacon. And if your interested, my team happens to need a fourth member for the tournament. If you accept, I can provide you with any amount of dust you may require."

that's it? I expected some sort of calling to fight, and some sort of 'its your duty' bullshit. She isn't asking too much of me, plus a steady supply of dust...

"may I have until the tournament to think about it?"

"of course"

 _ _No more flashback__

I realized with a start that it was already nearly dawn. Had I really been in my head for that long? I walked outside, and as the wind blew into me making my coat move behind me with the wind, I watched the sun rise over the horizon.

And I thought. I thought about my decision to adopt Angel, the decision I'll have to make in several hours, and about my parents. Funny, the only memory of them I have is us watching a sunset before the war. Mom, dad... I could barely remember their faces, no less their names. what were they again? James, and... Amber, that's it!

I smiled at the memory. Yes, I think I made a good decision adopting Angel. Its too late for her to have a normal childhood, but I can't just give her to an orphanage. I've read a lot about how 'pleasant' it is right now to be an orphan.

And joining Cinder. So far, nothing but pro's. And when or if I learn of their cause, if I decide to stay then I can fight alongside them and become stronger and more experienced. If not, then if we at least win the tournament, then I have something to show for myself later.

But Cinder kinda unnerves me a bit. I can't deny that she is attractive, and her voice is soothing, but it has something of a venom behind it. And if her team doesn't have a fourth member already it either means one died, which is incredibly unlikely, or they aren't a legitimate team.

My instincts tell me not to trust her whether I join her or not. My head says she has a more sinister plan for the tournament. Both say that I need to be there either way in case something happens. Be it with my own team or hers.

The pro's and cons are pretty much equal. What would Angel do? She would tell me to follow my heart, like this was some sort of Disney movie. Screw it, What does my heart say? It say's...

"another early bloomer? That's a rarity." I turned to face the voice. He was about 6'3 and wearing a black suit with a white shirt and red tie. On his head was a dark Grey fedora hat, which he had on backwards and over the bridge of his nose was a pair of dark blue rimmed rectangular glasses. On his right waist, draped over his belt and hanging down to just above his ankles was a fiery red and ocean blue silk cape with his insignia on it in grey. A book with a long sword through the middle. On his feet, he wore riding boots over top his pant legs that went to just below his knee's. his eyes matched the color of his hair, Auburn.

"good morning. And you are?" I deadpanned.

"is that just your morning voice, or do you always speak like that? I'm Ike Gerate by the way."

"Lucifer Shard. And I speak to everyone like this unless they are friends or family."

"well, I bet they feel very special. Hey, you a student here?"

"not yet, I'm an initiate. Why?"

"I was wondering if you know where we can get some food around here. Guess not then, huh?"

 ** **3rd person POV****

 _ _40 minutes later...__

when Lucy awoke that morning and followed the other initiates and students, the last thing she expected to see was her new friend Lucifer cooking for the whole school while an amused man in a suit watched him. No, she expected a normal old boring pre-made breakfast before one of the most important days of her life.

But she wasn't exactly disappointed when exactly that happened. And after one of the most amazing breakfasts she had ever eaten, she was convinced that this man was the son of some sort of badass prodigy. Self taught, not bad looking, AND he can cook. His socialism skills could use some work though. There was only one thing left. Could he fight?

"would all first year students please report to Beacon cliffs for initia- __*shink*__ " the speaker crackled as it slowly shut off due to the huge ass knife lodged in it. Out of reflex, Lucifer had drew and thrown the knife at the strange speaking object in the ceiling.

As thorough as he was, there were still some things in society he still did not know existed. And it wasn't his fault that the speaker had startled him. He jumped up, grabbing his knife on the way down. He got more than a few stares afterwards. Until he gave the starers (that's a word, right?) a large scowl, and a soft growl. no one stared at him again after that.

* * *

after a brief explanation of what they were all to do, Lucifer, Lucy, Ike and the other initiates were instructed to step on metal plates in the ground at the edge of the cliff. Which confused Lucifer. "what are these for?" a woman at the far end asked.

"we will be throwing you into the forest" Ozpin explained, before taking a sip of his coffee.

"...huh?" the girl who had asked was suddenly flung from the cliff as the plate sprung up. "oh." was all Lucifer said. Seconds later, he had been flung just like the others. As he was, Glynda was looking through his practically non-existant files.

All that was there was a picture from the day before and the name Lucifer. Plus a fake birth certificate provided by Junior with the last name scribbled out.

"mind explaining how this Lucifer boy got in without any transcripts." she asked. He took another sip of coffee before answering.

"when he was denied entrance into Beacon, he entered by hiking through the forest and climbing up the Beacon cliff. and when he was stopped by soldiers, the ensuing fight gave them minor concussions"

"well that doesn't seem very-"

"all 18 of them. Then there was his fight with team RWBY. needless to say, he won. I believed he would be plenty skilled enough to enter."

meanwhile with Lucifer, he made a glyph below himself propelling himself away from the ground, slowing himself down enough that it didn't cause a crater when he landed. He put on his skull mask, and pulled his hood back over his face. He then took off running silently through the forest towards the temple.

 ** **Lucifer 'Shard' MK. 7 POV****

after a year of life living in this forest, albeit near the border of Forever Fall, I had made it a point to memorize every tree, every pebble on the ground within 2 miles of my home.

So when the hell did this large smoldering metal pod in the middle of a blackened crater get here? Then I noticed something painted on the inside. A big red cross. There was movement in the bushes behind me, and my hand shot to my SHC knife.

Whatever it was jumped out, and a second later my knife had its face pinned to the tree. The lone beowolf hung from the knife, slowly evaporating. Within my range of vision I could see at least 20 more Beowolfs coming. Luckily their brother didn't live long enough to tell them I was here.

I grabbed my knife, jumped into the tree's. They found their way into the clearing. I jumped down, sticking one in the spine with my hidden blade and the other in the neck with my knife. They were both at the back of the group, so none of them noticed when I pulled them into the bushes with me.

I let out a whistle, and when one came to investigate I grabbed it by the neck, stabbing it and pulling it in with me. I pulled out Deadly Midnight, and threw it at a tree slicing it in half. It fell, crushing the last of the Beowolfs. It flew back, and I reached up and caught it.

Before I moved on, I snapped a photo of the pod with my scroll and marked its location on the virtual map. I don't need it since I've memorized most of the Emerald forest, but its still helpful. I put away the scroll, and sprinted away towards the temple again.

When I finally made it there, I met up with Lucy of all people. She was dressed in black jeans, hiking boots and a dark brown t-shirt with a light brown duster over top. There was a loose belt slung around her waist holding a holster with a gigantic revolver inside. "well, look who it is. I guess this makes us partners then, doesn't it?"

"I suppose so." I said with the ghost of a smile on my face. "shall we take a king piece?" I asked.

She nodded, and I grabbed the piece and stuffed it in my coat. Suddenly, another familiar face and a stranger came sprinting out of the tree's. "RUN! FUCKING RUN!" Ike Gerate screamed at the top of his lungs.

His (I was assuming anyway) partner had dark Grey hair with blue dyed tips, bright Green eyes and stood at about 6'2. he wore a solid black version of a US marine uniform made entirely from Kevlar, and the same combat boots as me. On his hands he wore foliage green Wiley X Aries flame resistant combat gloves.

he stopped running long enough to turn around and fire his highly customized M4 Carbine into the woods. Then he grabbed a relic, and followed Ike into the other side of the forest. Moments later there was a thunderous roar as a huge reptilian looking Grimm came barreling into the clearing. It was about 57 Meters long and 12 meters wide, had wings and burning red eyes.

It wore a menacing white mask on its face, and had spiked bone plates running down its back resembling a spine. It was a Basilisk. So incredibly rare, only its appearance was known. That, and the crippling amount of lives taken by them both hunter and otherwise. It screeched into the air again, and turned its attention to us.

"oh, fuck all kinds of duck..." Lucy cursed. A single drop of sweat rolled down my forehead, but I wiped it away and pulled out deadly midnight. It switched into shotgun mode and I began unloading into the creatures abdomen. Somewhere behind me, more bullets flew at it from both Lucy, and the other guy. But it was all useless.

The last of our ammo bounced off its armor as it charged towards us. I rolled away just in time to dodge on of its swipes. Luckily, Lucy escaped unscathed as well, but then the Basilisk unleashed a hellfire of, well, fire upon us. I hid behind a pillar, and Lucy dived behind a nearby boulder. "great, now it breaths fire."

The fire stopped, and I noticed my new partner had not escape unharmed this time. I switched to katana mode and jumped onto the Grimm's neck and drove it into the left eye of its head. It roared in rage and pain, and turned its head, biting into my trench coat and flinging me off into a tree.

It knocked the breath out of me, and my vision started to go. "Lucifer!" Lucy called out.

WARNING!

I tried my best to stand, but then the Basilisk lunged at her, and the next thing I knew there was blood pouring out of her chest. she crumpled to the ground, her clothing already soaked in red.

"Lucy..." I fell to my knee's.

why? What did I do to deserve this...first my parents, now my only friend? I'm too weak... I need to become stronger! I need to kill until no one can touch me! starting with that fucking Grimm! My eyes snapped back open, and I stood up.

Anger started to take over, and before I could stop myself I was charging at the Basilisk without a weapon. I yelled at it, and jumped into the air going for its other eye with my hidden blade. But it saw that coming this time and swatted me away.

Another slash, this time a claw filled one, came straight for me. I closed my eyes, and I swung my fist at it in defiance. My aura flared, then there was a whistle, and slice and a thud. I opened my eyes, and the first thing I realized was that my hand now had something in it. Specifically a huge ass scythe.

A few feet behind me was the now severed foot of the Basilisk. Fight now, ask questions later. It screeched in pain and lunged at me with its fangs. I jumped over it, landed on its head, and holding the blade behind me I began running all the way down the length of it cutting it in half behind me as I went.

at the end, I cut forward and up, slicing the rest beast in half. Each half fell to the ground, and all kinds of nasty spilled out from inside. I stood there and watched it slowly deteriorate with an angry deadpan look on my face. Someone whistled behind me. "well, damn. You CAN fight!" a very much alive Lucy Mars commented.

NO MORE WARNING.

...the hell? "wait, didn't you just die?"

"nope. My semblance is essentially fake dying so I can escape and kill whatever 'killed' me. Pretty cool, huh? Speaking of semblances though, is that yours?"

I took a second to really LOOK at the weapon I was holding in my hand. The handle was made out of some incredibly smooth black material, and had ivory gripping that was equally as smooth. It was also carved to resemble that of a rib cage and went from the top to just above the bottom.

At the very top, connecting the blade to the handle was a miniature Basilisk skull, and spine carved out of more ivory. The blade itself was the sharpest thing I had ever seen in my life, and looked extremely tough and well made. The handle itself was 7 feet and 1 inch long, and the blade was about 4 feet 6 inches.

On top of the quality and polished look to the weapon, it was surprisingly lightweight for its size. And it must have come from somewhere. But something like this, my semblance? I turned around to face my partner, and she nearly jumped in shock. "what?" I asked.

"Bro, your eyes are almost completely black! Plus, your eye color changed and you have no pupils, its weird!"

what? I looked at my reflection in the blade of the scythe, and sure enough I had Golden and black eyes. Then this must be my semblance. I would know if it was magic of any kind. Might as well go with it. "part of my semblance. Fear factor, remember?"

"yeah, I guess that makes sense."

Ike and his partner came running out of the forest ready to help, and gaped at the sight before them. Not only was Lucy ALIVE, but there was gory smudge on the ground where before there had been a slayer of hunters. "DUUUUDE! You just dropped a Basilisk, and you can't even smile!?" his partner yelled.

It was then that the weight of what I just did hit us. "holy shit, we killed a Basilisk!" both of us cried at once. He face palmed. "it would appear so."

my gaze shot to the direction of the voice. Standing in front of us was Professor Peach. "I was just about to interfere, but clearly you had it covered."

"really? You couldn't have helped him?" Lucy asked.

"would __you__ have gotten in the way of that if you were me? Besides, I didn't see you doing anything." he made a good point.

"well, we should get going back to the cliffs." Ike said.

* * *

"Lucifer Shard, Timothy Lars Vitaly, Ike Gerate, and Lucy Mars. You four picked up the white king pieces. You will work together as team SLIM. Led by, Lucy Mars." Ozpin announced. For the second time in one day, the ghost of a smile tugged at the corner of my mouth. The me equivalent of a big smile.

As we stepped off the stage, and the next team stepped up, I was beginning to think that my luck was changing. And them I bumped into a girl with long white hair, dressed in a white combat skirt. "ugh..watch where you're going!" Dust damn it...

 ** **well that's it. Mwahahaha! I lied about there being a death in this chapter! Unless you count the Grimm, or the fake death. But seriously, how many of you actually thought Lucy was dead? Anyways, give me some feedback! Come on, review!****


	4. Chapter III: The Problem With Beacon P1

**Hello, and welcome back to the home of confusing chapter title's. Well, I wont keep you waiting any longer today, it took long enough to update this. Even then, its a bit rushed. Sry.**

 _WARNING. This chapter contains 14A rated language, violence, dirty jokes and a bunch of blood._

 **Chapter 4: chapter 3: chapter 2 rewrite: The Problem With Beacon.**

* * *

We walked off the stage, and headed to our designated dorm. My scythe had since dissolved back into aura, much to my dismay. "hey Lucifer, you think I could check out that big ass blade of yours again?"

"can't. to be honest, I'm horrible with controlling my aura"

"what does that have to do with anything?" Lucy asked.

"he's trying to say that he doesn't know how to turn it on, _or_ off." Ike explained. "I could help you with that. I specialize in weaponising aura, among other things, which takes a hella lot of control."

"you fight with your aura?" Timothy asked.

"do _you_ see any weapons on me?" suddenly, I bumped into a shorter girl in a white combat skirt, holding a scroll. Dust Dammit, I don't need this right now!

"hey! Watch where your going!" she doesn't recognize me? Thank Oum, that's right! When we fought I had my mask on.

"you need to be more nice, Weiss." said Yellow from behind her as they continued past us. I released a breath I didn't know I was holding, and caught up with the others.

"Hey, Lucifer. Where'd you go?"

"ran into someone I met the other day." she nodded, and we continued on our way to our dorm.

* * *

all was now silent except for the rhythmic tapping of boots as a woman with purple hair walked across the floor through the beam of light coming from the room in front of her. She wore a smile on her face, along with the blood of many fauness.

WARNING!

The lights in her room flickered back on momentarily before turning off again revealing a mess of gore on most of the walls and the newly painted floor. "s-stay back! GET AWAY!" screamed a white fang soldier inside the lit up room.

He pulled out a large knife in a last ditch effort to live, and rushed at her. All he saw was a flash of serrated steel before both his arms hit the ground. His agonized screams filled the night air as the screams of his comrades had before him, until the woman ran him through with her blade, and slashed his throat for good measure.

WARNING OVER!

She stepped over the body, into a room full of monitors and high tech surveillance equipment along with several large servers full of data. This is what the white fang had given their lives to protect. And it would make a fine base of operations. She sat down at one of the monitors and started typing until she opened a secure line with security code only her fellow Templars knew.

She began typing again, excited to reunite with her men.

MK8-1/ one reporting in. anyone else with communication established?

MK8-2/ two and three reporting in. we managed to meet up and establish a secure line.

MK8-4/ four reporting.

MK8-5/ five reporting. Anybody know where six is? Her pod wasn't where it was supposed to be.

Her smile turned to a frown when she saw the last message. Six was missing? Oh well, she could deal with that later. Four would do for now. Her smile returned, but this time wider and her yellow eyes adopted a crazed glint. She had been training for this her whole life. Her and the other Templars would finally be able to set their plan in motion, and please their Grimm masters.

"its just a matter of time now..."

* * *

back in Beacon...

"so, we've unpacked. And aside from the void that is Lucifer's side of the room, we have zero to none leg room." Ike said, truthfully. Since the only things I brought was myself, my outfit and Deadly Midnight my bedside was empty, aside from my coat hanging on the post. I was sitting cross legged on my bed, eyes closed.

I couldn't wait for Ike to teach me how to take this scythe out or put it away at will. Ozpin had stopped me halfway to the dorm, and brought up the... incident. I told him exactly what happened, minus the killing(which he already knew about anyways. Damn camera's), and he let me go. Strange.

"sorry, but I refuse to ditch any of my things. Really though, do we absolutely NEED queen sized beds?" Lucy declared.

"I suppose we could request smaller beds. Unless we want bunk beds" Tim suggested.

"why don't we just ditch my bed? I've slept in trees, this floor should do just fine."

"absolutely not! You are going to sleep in a bed, end of conversation."

"fine, I'll make some space"

"what do you mean, 'You'll make some space!?'"

I grabbed an empty book case that was bolted to the floor, ripped it out and tossed it out the window. There was a crash, then someone cursing a moment later.

"...oh. Well, Shit."

Tim and Ike rushed to the window, and looked down. "never mind, were good. You hit Cardin Winchester." Ike said.

"agreed, I had a run in with him before initiation. The dude's an asshole. Racist too." Tim told us.

"man, what are the chances of that?" Lucy asked, rhetorically.

"pretty slim actually." I said.

"did he just make a joke? Can he do that?" Tim asked, not bothered by the pun I unknowingly made. Ike pulled out his scroll and tapped the screen a few times notifying the staff that there was a medical emergency _somewhere_ near the dorms.

"okay, now that that's taken care of, a team building excersize!" she seems far too excited about this.

"sure, I'm game." Ike said.

"too tired." complained Timothy.

"looks like your the deciding vote, Lucifer. Your my only hope!" Lucy pleaded.

"...what?" the hell is that supposed to mean?

"dear Oum, please tell me you've seen Star wars!"

"well, my teachers did show me Star wars once..."

"oh, phew!" she said in relief, wiping fake sweat off of her forehead for dramatic effect.

"...episode 1, I remember it like it was yesterday."

"those bastards!"

* * *

the next day...

 **3rd Person POV**

Lucifer's eyes snapped open at 5:00 AM sharp, and he swiftly got up and neatly made his bed. After putting on his boots and Grimm fur clothes he opened the dorm window and climbed three stories down before jogging off. Every morning this is what he did. Wake up early, make his bed, jog a couple miles, and return. And in this case, shower as well.

After he returned, and had showered, his team leader finally woke up. All her life, save for her father and the morning before, she had been the first one awake. But when she awoke this specific day, she half expected Lucifer to already have finished his classes. Next to her, she heard Ike groan as he woke up.

"I thought you were a morning person?" she teased him.

"I'm and early riser, not an easy riser." he said back, sounding half asleep still. Suddenly, the water in the shower turned off, surprising her because she hadn't actually noticed that it was on. Seconds later, Lucifer walked out, still drying his dark hair. But he wasn't exactly wearing a shirt yet.

Most huntsmen's strength came from their aura, so they never really saw the need to work out. Lucifer clearly had a different perspective. 'Dust, I don't think I've seen that much muscle in my entire life.'

"oh, good morning Lucy. I didn't realize you were awake yet." She had to quickly look away before Lucifer saw her blushing. She had a reputation! He tossed the towel back in the bathroom, and grabbed the rest of his uniform. Then he stopped. "Lucy, are you alright? Your nose is bleeding."

Ike began to chuckle, far too amused to go back to sleep. Timothy, apparently, felt the same way. "if you two are gonna screw each other senseless, at least have the decency to kick us out fist."

Lucifer blinked. He didn't know what the term 'screw' referred to, but it didn't sound pleasant. Lucy, on the other hand, had already grabbed hold of Gin Shi and fired in his direction to shut him up. Unfortunately, he dived to the hardwood floor seeking shelter, and the bullet went crashing into Ike's aura.

"FUUUUUUUUU-"

* * *

 **Lucifer Shard POV**

9:30 AM, Beacon Courtyard...

well, this could have started out better, but I suppose that would asking too much. I looked to my team, Timothy walking nervously as Lucy and a limping Ike both glared daggers at him.

Something in the corner of my eye caught my attention and I could have sworn I saw a flash of purple on the roof. Probably nothing. Classes went by without much trouble. Mostly just introductions to what we would be doing in each class. Less so in Ports class. He just told overly dramatized stories about his quest to capture a bull Grimm named Edgar.

WARNING

Suddenly, Ike stiffened up and his eyes went wide. "well, shit." he said.

The ground started rumbling, And moments later, a large stone spike burst forth from the ground impaling Lucy.

The courtyard was splattered with blood, as the decoy body hung limp from the spike. A man jumped down in front of us, and turned to face us, smiling. He had long blonde hair and pale yellow eyes. All he wore aside from that was some dirt stained bandages.

WARNING OVER

But what caught my eye, was the familiar brand hanging around his neck. "the red cross..."

* * *

 **So, um... 97 days since the last update...Oops? Okay, excuse time. Christmas, Exams, my computer broke, and I got writers block. I do apologize for my tardiness. Maybe it has something to do with the fact that I actually took the time to count each individual day since an update...?**

 **but seriously, I do feel the need to remind you, no this story is not on a schedule, yes I am still in school, yes I have an actual job, and yes sometimes things come up in real life that will delay updates and your just going to have to deal with it.**

 **Three people PM'd me reminding me to work on updating this soon, and two of them weren't very nice about it. In fact there were several curse words and one other word I've never even heard of. Props to the other person who PM'd me, and all the rest of you for being so patient with me.**

 **On to other things, there is another reason this chapter was so short. It is nearly time to begin writing Infected Rose II, as well as Death Duel 2. and there is a lot of researching, reading, math and other boring stuff me and my siblings need to get done in preparation for that. also, me and my sister have a bet on whether or not LV3 will be able to do all that smart stuff of his done in 2 hours. I personally don't think he can do it.**

 **now Despite its shortness, I do hope you enjoyed this chapter. If so, let me know in a review! Did you know that every chapter, only 1 out of 325 people review? I cri evry tim.**


	5. Chapter IV: The Problem With Beacon P2

**Yar, I be back with another chapter! But this time, I be a pirate. #ItBeBullsh*t. I lost another wager with me sister, and I be like this fer the next week or so. I be thinkin' its time to stop makin' wagers. I also be writin' this here chapter while I be waiting to start ye ole' Death Duel II. Research be goin' slow this time 'round. That aside, me pirate blood has me feelin' somewhat adventurous, so this time we be switchin' things up a bit. We be startin' with a bad guy POV. Anywho, here be yer chapter.**

WARNING! This chapter contains _lots_ of blood and gore, violence, heavy language and a confusing title. You have been warned!

 **Chapter 4: Chapter 3: The Problem With Beacon: Part 2**

 **MK8-6 POV**

FINALLY! My first kill! Maybe now the others will treat me with more respect. I turned around, to face my next victims. The first pair of eyes I met first were that of a man with a blank expression on his face. They were Golden Red, a beautiful rarity. It would be fun to gouge them out. His eyes flickered down to my chest, then back up.

"I don't know who you are, but you just attacked my friend. Prepare to be forced to eat your own excrement!" He told me angrily. The boy with the Auburn hair sighed.

"Lucifer, the phrase is eat shit for one. And you're using it in the wrong context. We'll have to work on your trash talk later, though. For now lets kick some ass!" I laughed, half at the fact that this boy seemed so confident, and half at the fact that he spoke so strongly despite their lack of weapons.

"Oh my, such strong words! You wouldn't hit a woman, now would you?"

"That's a woman?" the Grey haired one asked incredulously. I scowled at him, and attempted to impale the man with the blank face using another spike. He simply sidestepped it, and rushed at me. I summoned up a wall of stone to block his punch, rolling away when he appeared next to me in a flash of light. The son of a bitch is fast!

His fists began glowing with Grey aura, and his fist flew through the air towards me. I created another wall, but his punch shattered it and missed me by mere inches. Then I saw it. He had a slight limp in his right leg. I created up several spikes below him, and as he tried to jump away, one managed to catch him in the thigh.

He cried out in pain, and fell to one knee. A shadow flashed across the ground in front of me, and I spun around just in time to dodge a punch from the black haired one. He continued with his assault, grabbing my arms, pulling me towards him, and bringing his knee up with incredible speed and force into my stomach.

All the breath in my lungs came rushing out, and he used his chance to grab my head and slam it down upon his raised knee just as hard, eliciting a loud series of cracks from my nose.

WARNING!

With my breath knocked out of me and my vision beginning to blur, he took his chance, and a blade flicked out below his wrist. I barely had time to react before he had shoved it into my shoulder, staining my bandages red. He pulled it out, and tried to do the same to my leg, but I created a wall beneath him, launching him several feet away. Meanwhile, my wound had already healed.

WARNING OVER!

He landed gracefully on his feet, and offered his hand to his Auburn friend, who has pressing a glowing hand to his wound. The Grey haired one had managed to get away, but that could be dealt with later. "You know, if you were smart you would make sure your opponents were dead before you turned your back on them." He said, before pulling some sort of mask out of his suit jacket.

"Ha! Of course I killed her, she's right- where did she go?!" The hell!? The body was just gone, there wasn't even any blood stains there anymore. How the-

WARNING!

Suddenly, there was the deafening boom of a hand cannon, and a bullet the size of my eye ripped through my leg, bringing me to the ground. The boom rang out again, and my arm was ripped from my shoulder, hitting the ground with a sound akin to that of a wet towel hitting the floor. My healing factor kicked in seconds later though, and my arm grew back good as new. But damn, did that hurt like a bitch!

WARNING OVER

"Okay, that's just plain cheating!" The woman who shot me shouted in frustration. I spun around, creating a pillar to take her next shot, and used the remains of the blown apart structure to create a spiked ball, which I threw at her. It hit her directly in the chest, and she went flying into a wall, and knocking her out cold. Not dead yet, but that can be easily fixed.

I started back towards her, but I was interrupted by a high pitched whistling noise piercing the air. What the hell? What is tha-

SUPER WARNING!

My body nearly went numb with burning pain as my body was separated at the waist and shoulder by a scythe blade. All my internals hit the stone courtyard with a splat, along with my arm and lower body. My mind went numb with pain, and my vision blurred red. Aaaagh! I'm gonna murder the bastard who did that! I fought off the pain as best I could, and turned my head to see who had put such a dent in my healing factor.

WARNING OVER

It was him! The Black haired man. He now wore a skull half mask, and a shining black outfit underneath his uniform. Where the fuck did that come from?! More importantly, where did he pull that huge ass scythe out of!?

I pulled up a wall between us, and created a 30 foot high, 7 foot wide pillar underneath myself to give me an advantage and more time to fully regenerate. He signaled to his teammate, whom had already begun walking like nothing had ever happened to his leg. Who the hell are these guys!?

His fists began to glow and crackle with compressed aura as he got a running start on the pillar. When he got close enough he stopped, and slammed both fists into my pillar, shaking it and sending large cracks all the way up. Shit! Time to panic!

 **Lucifer Shard POV**

"Ike, go tend to Lucy's broken ribs. Me and Timothy can handle her until you're done."

"Right. Um, what _is_ Timothy doing?"

WARNING

The distinctive crack of a .50 BMG breaking the sound barrier was heard, and a headless woman hit the ground beside me, followed by a shower of blood. "HAHAHA! HEADSHOT, BITCH!" A voice yelled out from on top the roof.

"That's what. Now go help Lucy. We've got this." I told him. Timothy dropped from the roof carrying his M-4, rolling to break his fall, and ran to my side. As he ran up beside me, I noticed his eyes were no longer Green, But pale Yellow. "Sup, loser."

"...What?"

"I said hi, dipshit. The names Dik. Been stuck in this guys head for years, and he's never let me out willingly. Must be a special occasion." Oh, I see whats going on.

"You're an alternate personality?"

"You catch on fast, kid. Now Timmy seems to think you're intelligent, and good at killing stuff. Any truth to that?"

"Considering her healing factor was almost instant earlier, and we've had time for a full conversation, the healing factor must be able to be worn down over time. The more we over work it, the slower it gets, until it just stops working altogether." He looked both convinced, and incredibly bored.

"...The short version?"

"Hit her until she dies. At this rate, 2 more exceptionally fatal wounds should put her down for good." Dik turned, and his eyes went wide as a stone spear nearly took off his head, leaving behind a red line below his ear. Several large boulders rose into the air, crumbling away as hundreds more spears formed from them. Below them on the ground, our opponent struggled back to her feet. I couldn't tell if the bulging vein on her forehead was from anger, or a side affect of getting her head blown off.

"Pricks! You're actually starting to annoy me! Prepare to d-" She was cut off as several .223 burn dust rounds ripped through her chest. "You talk too much." Dik said, as he continued to shoot at her. Despite her injuries, more giant chunks of stone from the courtyard began floating up, forming into hundreds more spears.

Next thing I knew, I was spinning my scythe through the air deflecting, dodging and slicing through projectiles while slowly walking backwards to the wall where Dik was taking shelter. As soon as I could, I dived behind the wall, safe from the hale of stone spears.

"Any smart ideas?"

"Yeah, just one." I said. "THIS IS YOUR LAST CHANCE! GIVE UP, OR I WILL KILL YOU!" A giant stone hand giving us the finger rose from the ground behind us, along with several randomly placed spikes, which were thankfully nowhere near us.

"That worked wonderfully. Any others, Sherlock?"

I put my blade around the wall, using it as a mirror. Ike was sneaking up behind her. When he saw an opening, he ran up behind her, shoving his palm into the small of her back. She screamed as he released some sort of shockwave into her, and a sickening series of cracks were heard. She didn't have any time to recover, as he started punching incredibly fast.

She tried her best to block them, but most got through her defense. He didn't appear to be hitting very hard, but it was quickly wearing her down, and bruises were beginning to form despite her healing factor. She was clearly starting to panic, and pulled out a kukri, swinging wildly, but Ike easily dodged each swing and punching her in return. She summoned a wall between the two of them, and shot spikes out the other end, narrowly missing Ike.

WARNING!

The boom of a hand cannon was once again heard, and a large chunk of her leg turned into a fine red mist. In an attempt at defense, she created another wall, two more to keep Ike from going around, and one more to keep us from shooting her.

WARNING OVER

Too bad for her, she had boxed herself in. Literally. getting a running start, I vaulted over the wall with my scythe. Her wounds hadn't started healing yet. Perfect. I landed behind her, and she pulled out her Kukri and swiped at me. Big mistake.

WARNING!

I caught her wrist, twisted her arm around to disarm her, and brought my knee up into her elbow, breaking her arm with a sickening crack. She cried out in pain for the first time during our fight, and I slammed my open palm into her chest, knocking her over, and slamming her into the ground.

The moment she hit the ground, I flexed my arm and my hidden blade sunk into her heart, ending it. Her body went limp, and blood started to pool below her. Then, as the life began to leave her eyes, everything around us began to fade away. The last thing I heard before everything was gone, was Dik yelling "Daaaaamn, you killed the shit outta her!"

WARNING OVER

"Well, you certainly weren't kidding when you said you would kill me." A second version of her said from behind me.

"What!? But you're dead..."

"Yes, you have made that abundantly clear." She said, her gaze drifting to the blade still buried deep in her bloodied and bruised chest. The blade retracted back into my gauntlet, and I stood to face the second her. "What the hell is going on? Where are we?"

"To be perfectly honest, I'm as lost as you right now. But I suppose since I lost the fight, I'm to give you some answers, correct?"

"That would be nice. Who are you?"

"You may refer to me as Syxe. I am the sixth and final addition to an elite force of modified agents"

"You're the sixth, and your name is Syxe?" Really? How unoriginal can you get?

"I didn't come up with it. The credit for that goes to my former boss." Fair enough. next question.

"That cross, what does it mean? The Stupify killers had the same ones."

"Ah, yes. The Stupify killers. They were merely scouts sent to set the path for us. As I said before, I am part of an elite team of 6 fighters. We were sent here by our organization, the Templars. That's where the cross comes in. We've had our people here for decades. The cross allows us to identify each other as fellow Templars, in the case that we have never seen them before."

"Good to know. Second question, why do you seem so different now than you did when we fought?"

"The intensive surgeries and training I went through from the age of 4 until now greatly affected my mental health. You see me now as I was before all of this. Only, more mature." She went through the same thing as I did?! Everything around us began to regain shape and color.

"It seems we're nearly out of time. If I may ask one question?" I nodded. It was only fair, she never chose this life.

"What is your name?"

"I am known most commonly as Lucifer Shard, or as the Grimm Reaper. But you may know me better as MK7-01" She smiled.

"How fitting that you should be the one to end my suffering. Thank you, Lucifer. And goodbye." Everything went black, and then I was back over the body with my hidden blade in her chest. I retracted it, and gently closed her eyelids with my hand.

My eyes flicked to the kukri on the ground. I picked it up, and inspected it. A very fine blade. I think I'll keep it. I put it inside a pocket on the inside of my coat, and stood up. I'll have to fashion a sheath for it later.

"If you're all quite done turning my courtyard into the jungle gym from hell, I do believe we all need to have a very long talk." said Ozpin somewhere on the other side of the wall. I climbed back over, to see that we had indeed made one hell of a mess. And Ozpin did NOT look happy.

"Ohhoho shit! He is pissed! Have fun with that, Timmy boy!" Dik said, before collapsing. A few moments later, his eyes opened again, and they were Green as they had been before.

"Ungh, dust! My head hurts. I didn't kill anybody, did I?" He asked, clutching his head.

"uh...I, um, I can explain?" Lucy tried.

"I'm sure you all will, miss Mars. Now, do follow me to my office. ALL of you."

* * *

"Now, first and foremost, all the other students were conveniently in the mess hall during that incident, so the contents of the fight, and our talk shall stay strictly between us. Understood?"

We all nodded. "Good. Now, before we begin, is there anything you wish to tell me?"

"My full name is Lucifer Shard, and my transcripts were forged." I told him, honestly.

"I have a homicidal alter ego" Timothy spoke up.

"I very much _did_ steal the ASS from the Atlesian special forces, and I will _not_ apologize for it." Ike told him.

"My uniform skirt is _waaaay_ too short." Lucy admitted. It didn't seem like much compared to our confessions, but it was a confession none the less.

"I see. Your honesty is appreciated. Mr. Shard, I am assuming that you killed the woman who attacked you all." I nodded.

"I see. That is something you should discuss with your teammates at your own pace. As a headmaster, I need to punish you for destroying school property, and killing someone on school grounds. _And_ stealing confidential military techniques."

"...Please don't expel us!" Lucy pleaded desperately.

"I wasn't planning on it, miss Mars. The sad truth is that as huntsmen, sometimes to protect innocent lives you very well may have to kill other people in your lifetime. And as cruel as it sounds, the sooner you learn that, the better. Now I know that having to take her life must have been tough on you all, and that alone is punishment enough in my eyes." The others looked hopeful that there wouldn't be further punishment.

"However, as I said before, as headmaster I am responsible for handing out your punishments accordingly, and there is no way around the rules." Damn it.

"I do believe we are in need of an extra staff member in the kitchen. Perhaps even multiple. If you could all finish the sentence in your own heads, that would be wonderful. Your punishment starts tomorrow morning. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have several pillars, a dead body and a statue depicting a rather crude hand gesture in my courtyard to take care of. Dismissed."

* * *

"Kitchen duty. Could have been worse." Ike said, collapsing down on his bed.

"Lucifer, are you alright? I mean, you just killed someone. You wanna talk about it?" Lucy asked, clearly concerned.

"I'm fine. But from the look in Ike's eyes, I suspect he wants to talk about my scythe." Nice deflection, self. Nice.

"Yes! Okay, how did you do it? I thought you couldn't make it work?"

"Comparing the initiation to today, I see two common factor's. Either I was pissed, or someone or something in the general area was giving off a large amount of killing intent. Both factors were there in each case."

"Interesting. Perhaps its meant to work off of the killing intent of the Grimm?"

"That would make sense. Both times, one or more of the mentioned circumstances were present and it came naturally to me. Next time we see a creature of Grimm we should try."

"Agreed."

"Now, I do believe we all need to talk about these 'issues' we all have." Ike and Timothy groaned, and I inwardly cringed. It would be a long night.

* * *

MK8-1/ We have a problem.

MK8-4/ What happened, boss lady?

MK8-1/ Bad fucking luck, that's what. Syxe is dead.

MK8-5/ What! How?

MK8-3/Who did this?

MK8-1/ I'll tell you who did this. MK7-1. Gutted her like a fish, and beat her ass til' she stopped getting up.

MK8-2/ The prodigal son. I'm nearby. I can take care of him.

MK8-1/ Not on your own you won't, Dickstick. Besides, he could still be useful. We will deal with him together when the time is right.

MK8-3/ Hey, Boss Lady?

MK8-1/ Yes, Frag?

MK8-3/ After we kick this guy's ass, can we all get better codenames?

* * *

 **Timothy Branch POV**

Damn! Damn damn damn. This sucks. The chief is having me investigate the Stupify killers death. Which normally wouldn't be so bad. If of course I hadn't been paired up with a rookie to do it. Least it can't get worse than the last guy.

* * *

Somewhere in an alternate universe, Private Lenny sneezed. "Bless you." Said the man in front of him.

"Thank you, Mr. Forester. Now, did you get a good look at his face?"

* * *

"Private Johnson reporting for duty, sir."

"This isn't the military kid, you don't have to salute me. And don't call me sir either."

"Sorry sir, but I can't disrespect you." I sighed.

"Whatever. You got a weak mind, or a weak stomach?"

"Not according to my test scores, sir."

"Then pull up a chair, and help me figure out where to find this guy." He did as told, and cringed the moment he saw the crime scene photo's.

"Dust, they just don't cover this kind of stuff in the academy. Who are the victims?"

"Stupify Killers. Got a taste of their own medicine in the Forever Fall, and we have a missing girl on our hands. I'll have a copy of her file on your desk by tomorrow."

"This is pretty serious for my first case, isn't it sir?"

"Welcome to the VEPD, Private. It's never going to get any easier, or any less weird. Lets get started."

* * *

 _Two weeks later..._

"I swear to Oum, if you don't hand over my gun this minute, I am going to shoot you again!" Lucy shouted back at Ike.

"Well whats the damn point!? If I give it back, I'm going to get shot anyways!"

"Exactly, so stop being a pussy, give back my gun and take it like a man!"

"Enough!" Shouted Timothy, finally tired of the bickering. I was just about to interrupt myself, but I was too busy doing actual school work. History work, to be exact. Everything else was easy considering I've already done it before.

The fight between Lucy and Ike in our dorm had started because we were all bored. There was absolutely nothing to do, but clean and polish our weapons. And so, Ike had gotten into trying to research our semblances to see if he could replicate them to any extent.

And, unfortunately for him, he started with Lucy. He asked her to use her semblance while he had more time to observe it, and she jokingly called him a sicko. In return, he jokingly pulled a dog treat out of his suit, and offered it to her if she would use her semblance. She replied by pulling her gun on him, and he used his flash step (as I dubbed it) to take it from her.

When he refused to give it back, their arguing led to bickering, and bickering led to very loud bickering. Thankfully though, this is the first time they've fought. Note to self, never let them get bored again.

"You two need to cool it! Lucy, just volunteer for the first spar in Goodwitch's class on Monday, and pick Ike as your opponent!" Timothy continued.

"But that won't be nearly as satisfying. Its no fun if I'm _told_ to shoot him!" Lucy complained.

"Hey! Not helping, Tiny Tim!"

"What did you just call me?"

"ENOUGH!" I shouted angrily. Everyone froze. It wasn't often that I shouted, much less showed any sort of emotion. "I have something for you all to do." They all looked towards me with eager eyes.

"Lucy, Tim. Go make a new gun together, or something. Anything. I don't care."

"Better than nothing, I say. Tim?" Lucy concluded.

"Sure. Its not like there's any further work to be done on _my_ guns. Lets do it." They shook hands, before Lucy grabbed her gun out of Ike's hands, and they ran out the door.

"Ahem. What about us?" Ike asked impatiently.

"First, you're going to help me with my history assignment." He groaned.

"Then, we will execute that experiment we've been talking about." He lit up like a child, and fist pumped.

"Yessssssss!" He cheered. I remained deadpan. "Come on, aren't you excited?"

"I suppose" I told him in the same deadpan tone as always.

"You're no fun, you know that?"

* * *

 _An hour later..._

"Peter, I simply will not do it. Edgar is YOUR sick, twisted responsibility." Professor Peach said firmly.

"*sigh* As you wish, Steven. But how else am I expected to feed him whilst away Grimm trapping?" Professor Port said.

"Excuse me, professor's? We aren't interrupting anything are we?" Ike asked.

"No, nothing at all young man. May I inquire as to why you are both still at Beacon on a Saturday? Finishing assignments perhaps?"

"Not exactly. We need both of your help, and permission to perform an experiment. For science!" Ike explained, dramatically.

"You see, my semblance only works when certain conditions are met, and we believe we can find a way to make it so I can use my semblance on command. Once we have done that, we can test the limits of my semblance." I explained.

"Fascinating, but I'm afraid we simply can't-" Peach started, trying his best to sound professional despite his clear excitement for a chance to experiment with a semblance that killed a Basilisk.

"We'll feed Edgar for a week."

"Done!" both professor's exclaimed at once.

"I shall supply the last of my Grimm for the experiment!" Port announced, with a finger pointed at the ceiling in a matter-of-factly kind of way.

"And I shall supervise! FOR SCIENCE!" Peach cried out dramatically, with his hand raised.

* * *

 _Two hours later..._

"So we've discovered that young mr. Shard here can use his semblance fueled by the hate of both Grimm and other people." Professor Peach mumbled as he jotted down notes on his scroll pad with a digital pen. Several feet away, the first of Ports Grimm faded into nothing.

"What about if _you_ get super pissed off?" Ike asked, equally as eager as our professor of aura and dust.

"Its probably best for your own health if we just assume it works. I tend to aim for the head." I told him honestly.

"No kidding..." He mumbled. "Okay, so lets explore the limits of your weapon." He finished.

"Indeed. Try putting a dust crystal into the mouth of the Basilisk. It seems oddly, yet conveniently crystal shaped." Peach encouraged. I did as told, and pulled a magma dust crystal out a pouch around my waist and put it into the skull. It started to glow for a split second, before liquefying in mid-air and flowing into tiny holes inside the skull like magic.

The engravement on each side of the blade began to glow orange, and I could feel it start to radiate heat. "Fantastic! A physical manifestation of aura that can absorb dust!"

"Hell yeah!" Ike cheered.

"Now, since we all know that a Deathstalker stinger is tougher than the thickest Grimm armor, as well as the only biological part of a Grimm in existence that doesn't dissolve, I've taken the liberty of setting one up. Now see how far you can cut through it."

Once again, I did as told slicing straight across horizontally, getting about ¾ of the way through. Almost two quarters farther than the record. The metallic bone glowed Orange with heat for a few seconds, before going back to normal as it cooled at an accelerated rate, as was normal for dust burns.

"Interesting, as you know from our last class session, the infusion of dust into a weapon takes away anywhere between 30 and 40 percent of the dust's effectiveness depending on the dust, and material. But _your_ scythe seems to lower that percentage by nearly 20%. Now try a different type of dust before the magma wears off, see if it switches, mixes, or if the dust types cancel each other out entirely." Professor Peach observed.

I pulled out my scythe from the stinger, and inserted another dust crystal, this time freeze dust. Once again, it glowed, liquefied then flowed into my scythe like magic. The engraved design lit up once more, light blue.

"Switches it is, then. Exactly how quick are your reflexes with that thing?"

"Considering I can split a bullet with an arrow without using my aura, I do not believe we _can_ find out." He went quiet for a minute, until Ike broke the silence.

"...Can you _catch_ a bullet?"

* * *

"...Yes, but then the impact velocity will be lowered by nearly 40 percent. In a combat situation, especially when it comes to rare Grimm, that's unacceptable!" Lucy almost shouted in frustration. Halfway through the design for the bullets, Dik made an appearance. And Lucy did not like him one bit.

"But internal damage is much more important than penetration, and that's assuming you aren't aiming for the head. Even _if_ you come across a Grimm with armor thick enough to withstand these, you're fucked anyway!" He clearly enjoyed gunsmithing almost as much as killing the shit out of other living creatures, and arguing with people.

"Yeah? And how many Basilisk's have _you_ fought, no less killed, in your lifetime?"

"...I shot at i-"

"And may I remind you that you did so whilst running away."

"And you 'died'. Lucifer did pretty much all of the fighting."

"Then why don't we ask him?"

"That's... actually a good idea." At that moment, Lucy had a double-take. And then a triple-take. Did the poster boy for disrespect and insanity just compliment her? Did that even count as a compliment if it came from him?

"Um, Thank you. I think." Suddenly, there was a loud bang followed by a girlish scream.

"We got trouble!" Shouted Dik, grabbing his rifle as he ran out the door.

"No shit sherlock!" Shouted back Lucy as she loaded her hand cannon.

* * *

It was a beautiful day out, with just the right amount of sunlight, and a nice cool breeze. A great day for fun in the sun, specifically on the beach. Which is exactly why team JNPR was staring at Yang in disbelief. Why? Because she was studying. And Yang NEVER studied, much less on her own, on a weekend.

"Um, Why..." Jaune began.

"Is my sister studying? She does that when she's angry about something." Ruby muttered from underneath her hood.

"Still sore about that fight, huh? Now that I think about it, you guys still haven't told us about that."

"That's because we're ALL still a bit sore about that fight. In more than one way." Weiss groaned, rubbing her bruised arm.

"AH COME ON! Give us something, What did he look like? *deep gasp* I bet he was a vampire! Or a superhero!" Nora excitedly rambled, before getting shushed by another table of students.

"Nora, Superheroes don't typically walk around covered in blood."

"So he's a vampire! Does he sparkle!?" There was a loud bang, and the window shattered behind Jaune. Surprised, and mildly scared, he cried out in a rather high pitch.

* * *

"WHAT THE HELL!?" Ike yelled in frustration.

"I do not understand why _you_ are angry. I just dodged a bullet from our professor on your command."

"Yeah, I saw! YOU WE'RE SUPPOSED TO CATCH IT!"

"Your aura would have stopped it should you have failed, Mr. Shard. Stop worrying." Peach tried to reason. Seconds later, Timothy kicked down the door, rifle at the ready with Lucy at his side, aiming her gun. And it didn't take them long to figure out there was no threat.

"WHAT THE HELL JUST HAPPENED!?" Lucy shouted.

"Why is everyone getting mad at me?" I don't understand how this was my fault.

"You worried me, you idiot."

"And you wasted _MY_ time!"

"They're the ones who shot at _me._ " I said, pointing a finger at them.

"And you LET THEM!?" She almost shouted.

"WHAT THE HELL!?" Yelled a pissed off Yang from behind me. "Why the hell would you shoot at us!?"

"THEY FIRED THE DAMN SHOT, NOT ME!" I finally shouted, becoming equally as pissed off as her.

"Hey, don't drag us into this! YOU agreed to agree to anything we wanted to do to you!"

"YOU WHAT!?" Lucy shouted. It was at that moment that one of the many spectators, Weiss, spotted Deadly Midnight in its holster at Lucifers side. Ruby saw the look on her partners face, and followed her gaze.

"Craaap."

* * *

"Should we interfere?" Glynda asked.

"Steven is with them, this will cool down in no time." Ozpin reassured. "Besides, do _you_ want to get in the middle of that?"

"Ozpin is right. We can't constantly baby our students, or they will never be ready for the field." Ironwood added. "Don't worry Glynda, with Steven there, this will never escala-"

He was cut off as two teams worth of lockers landed, and Yang socked Lucifer in the jaw. In response to that, Ike hit her with a shockwave, sending her flying into Beacon and effectively destroying two dorm rooms. "Ah, shit."

"That's the only problem with Beacon, Oz." Ironwood said, as they rushed to the elevator. "Shit hits the fan _WAY_ too often around here!"

* * *

 **Whelp, I went and did it again. I set myself up to start with a fight scene the next chapter. Why do I do this to myself? Oh yeah, to keep you wonderful people happy. How might you repay me? Why, that's simple! Just leave behind a review.**

 **You might be wondering, "LV, why did this come out so close to DDII? were you really putting so little work into Death Duel II? Is that why it took so long to come out?" Well actually, that would be due to the fact that when I finished writing this and handed it over to my sister for editing, I had only just started on Death Duel, because that prick JYASW pulled some real dicky moves on us.**

 **You might also be wondering why my voice is normal again. That's because it took an entire month to write this, than another 2 weeks to re-write it when someone stole my USB, and never returned it. (*COUGH* Francis! *COUGH*). Anyways, the next chapter hopefully won't take as long. Cuase, you know, we wont be waiting for an e-mail that will never come. If you cant tell, I'm still rather salty about that. LV, AWAY!**


	6. Chapter V: Truth Be Told

**Well, I bet you're all wondering whats been taking so long. Well, I'm sure you've noticed that I've been busy with another project, because I have mentioned it in pretty much every single ongoing story I have. But, if you didn't know, now you know. So go check out Death Duel II if you want to see him kick some ass outside of the series (As well as get his own ass kicked). After that, my hands were full with Infect Rose II. And then I began TTG (Through The Gate), because I broke another USB. So things have been pretty chaotic.**

 **Anywho, this chapter is jam packed with filler. So have fun ;)**

 _ **WARNING: Chapter contains mentions of violence, body casts, mushy gushy stuff, language, and outdated references.**_

* * *

On each side of the infirmary, a beds were occupied by 2 opposing teams, both of which were trading glares with each other. Just outside the school, stood Taiyang Xiao Long with his face buried in his palm, and Cole Mars with an unreadable expression on his face as Prof. Peach went into explicit detail of the brawl.

None of the other parents had been available to come on such short notice, so unfortunately, they had to bear it on their own. Ozpin had decided suspension would suffice as punishment this time, and had left to check with the school doctor.

"Shit, I really messed up." I muttered under my breath.

"Don't blame yourself, Lucifer. This was my fault." Lucy said, quickly coming to my defense. Against myself. Huh...

"Lucy, Please, don't even try to make excuses for me. I literally beat the shit out of them a month ago."

"Actually, I felt we fared quite well." Weiss quickly spoke up.

"Weiss, the man practically beat us with _our own_ weapons." Yang said, in exasperation.

"pretty much, yeah" Ruby agreed. Lucy sighed, and her face met her palm.

"I wont even bother asking right now. But my point remains. We easily could have sat out of that fight." Lucy said. I internally smiled. Even though my actions very nearly got her kicked out, twice, she was still defending me. How did I end up with this woman as my friend?

"Well, now that we've gotten that out of the way, we need to not do this again. So can we make friends with the psychos over there?" Ike asked, half joking.

"EXCUSE ME!?" Weiss shouted back in disbelief. "We're the psychos?!"

"That guy killed a little girl!" Yang accused.

"WHAT!?" The other three members of my team shouted, all turning their heads to look at me.

"Just FYI, I _saved_ my _daughter,_ and killed the most wanted murderers on the face of the planet. However, you are correct. truth be told, our team has more psycho's than your team does." I explained in my usual deadpan.

"Yeah, I guess that makes sense..." Ike said, breaking the deafening silence that had fallen upon the room.

"WHAT!?" The other 6 occupants suddenly shouted.

* * *

"Sir, take a look at this." Johnson said, suddenly.

"Watcha got, kid?" Branch asked, moving his chair to his partners desk.

"I was looking through the file, when it occurred to me. In the academy, we had this sort of campfire story we told. A rumor someone started a while back. Anyway, its about death itself. According to the story, the actual Grimm Reaper wanders the forests of Forever Fall, and kills anything that looks into his eyes. Or, something like that anyway."

"Hmm..." Branch hummed in thought. "When did these rumors start?"

"About 8 months ago, sir."

Eight months. That lined up almost exactly with the meeting they'd had to discuss the sudden drop in Grimm activity in the Forever Fall area. Come to think of it, a few people, mostly hikers, had come running into the station yelling about a Grimm in human form shortly afterwards. They were deemed crazy, and no reports were filed.

Of course, now those stories had some serious backing. Detective Branch quickly moved back to his own desk, and typed 'Grimm Reaper' into his search bar. Several sites came up.

Legend Of The Reaper – CreepyPasta

Templars Reaper – GrimmMythology

Is He Real? - MythFreaks

Branch sighed.

"Think its related, sir?"

"There's no such thing as coincidence, kid. Grab your gun and your badge." He said, grabbing his own gun, badge and cuffs. He stood, putting his suit jacket back on as he did, and made for the exit, Johnson in tow behind him.

"Mind if I ask where we're going sir?" Johnson asked as they piled into the cruiser.

"Beacon. Nothing happens around that school that old Oz doesn't know about."

* * *

"Wait, so lemme get this one straight. You happened to be hiking in the area, and you heard a scream. So naturally, you ran to investigate. And you essentially slaughtered the Stupify Killers and adopted an orphan girl." Timothy summed up.

"Pretty much." I confirmed.

"Holy shit Lucifer, you didn't think you should mention that you're a real life creepy pasta?" Ike said, connecting all the pieces.

"Excuse you?" I asked. I was aware that there were rumors, but this term, creepy pasta, does not sound pleasant. Or delicious.

"You mean..." Yang began, starting to connect the dots as well.

"YOU'RE THE REAPER OF FOREVER FALL!?" Ruby shouted in disbelief.

Weiss and Blake seemed confused, Ike looked like he had just won the lottery, and Timothy facepalmed, muttering something along the lines of 'I am blind'. Lucy seemed to be in deep thought, staring off into her lap.

"I am. What of it?" I said.

"Dude, you are a legend! An urban legend, granted, but a legend nevertheless." Ike exclaimed.

"Hold on, I'm confused. Who is he?" Weiss asked.

"He's the Grimm Reaper. Ya know, the 'scare your kids into obeying you' story about the incarnation of death, wandering Forever Fall?" Yang informed her.

"According to the story, anyone who looks him in the eyes is targeted to have their soul reaped." Timothy added.

"Trust circle!" Lucy suddenly shouted, bursting out of her hospital bed and grabbing me by the wrist. She dragged me over to the exit, and pulled us both out into the hallway.

"Oh sure, just take off, Mr. and Ms. 'WE'RE THE ONLY ONES NOT IN BODY CASTS!" Ike shouted after us, as Lucy shut the door. More like slammed, actually.

"Is it true?" Lucy asked, getting straight to business. I nodded. The first person to actually survive past eye contact in that forest was Angel, since I never looked the hikers in the eyes. Lucy's eyes softened, and she suddenly looked at me as if I were dying.

"How many?" She asked, her voice almost at a whisper. "How many lives have you taken?"

 **Lucy Mars POV**

I watched is eyes harden, and quickly darted away. I didn't know whether to feel sorry for him, or to be mad at him. I knew it would only make things worse if I knew how many lives he had taken, but I couldn't help myself. I had to know.

"8, not including the Stupify killers, or the woman we fought together. All in self defense." He said, closing his eyes. My chest hurt when he said that. Dammit Luce...

I couldn't imagine how he felt. I couldn't even understand how I felt right now. No wonder it had been so easy for him when we were attacked. The world had called him monster, and he had embraced it. No wonder he never took our friendship for granted... I was about to speak, then a couple students walked past us and down the hall.

"That's it, Lucifer. We are getting out of this place, and we are continuing our trust circle in a more private setting!" I announced, dragging him toward our dorm. We were suspended, so we really didn't have to follow regulations at the moment.

"I just have one question. What the hell is a trust circle?"

* * *

Junior was tired. If he had known ahead of time how much work it would be to babysit his kid, he never would have let him cash in that favor. But today was his day off, and Lucifer would be on his way to pick up Angel for the weekend.

Now that he thought about it, him and Lucifer had a weird friendship. It was like, if there could be a relationship in-between friends and acquaintances, that was them. Weird. Junior enjoyed talking with Lucifer, but for the most part they just exchanged services. Junior would give Lucifer information and materials, and Lucifer would take out the proverbial trash that was unlucky enough to be in the area.

Junior still remembered the first time he had seen Lucifer. It was just after the Blonde bombshell had blown up his club. Two other competitors had been taking advantage of his disadvantaged state. Lucifer had heard that he was the best info broker around, somehow, and walked through what was left of the front door at precisely the right moment.

Needless to say, there were no longer any other clubs or info brokers within a 5 mile radius of Juniors club. There was also the odd drunk troublemakers that happened to be around at the same time as Lucifer. They never came back after Lucifer was done with them.

And that wasn't to mention the fact that Lucifer had managed to win over the twins, which was the dominant factor in convincing them not to quit after the blonde had kicked their collective asses. Yes, it went without saying that he owed Lucifer a great debt. But babysitting was not how he wanted to pay that debt. Not by a long shot.

Suddenly, a knock at the door brought him out of his thoughts. Another knock sounded, and he called for his men to open the door. The place almost never got customers so early in the day, so it could only be one person. The doors opened, and he walked through, with a girl his age at his side.

"Luce! Back to get your girl, I see. Bought damn time." Instead of his usual dark and gloomy getup, Lucifer was wearing a white hoodie and black jeans. His friend was wearing blue jeans, a purple tank top and a black leather jacket.

"Hello, Junior. Before I get Angel, I need a happy hour." That was a code he had taught Lucifer. It meant he needed an hour to talk with someone in a private, soundproofed, and heavily guarded room. Not that these guards would make any difference anyway. Of course, it wasn't uncommon for young couples to try using this for certain...activities.

"Lucifer, I swear to Oum, if you two paint my room white..."

"Junior, you know me. I have no interest in such things." Lucifer then placed several triple digit lien on the counter, along with his gauntlet. Junior knew he was serious now. Lucifer didn't have much money, normally preferring to trade favors, or info. If he was willing to use what little he had... Junior nodded, and motioned for him to continue.

* * *

Outside the club, 4 teams of 10 heavily armed men dressed in black, sporting tactical equipment and automatic weapons all took positions outside each entrance.

"Red leader, in position."

"Blue leader, in position."

"Gold leader, in position."

"Green leader, in position." And with the last report, three people standing on the roof of a building smiled.

"You have a green light, agents. Remember, I want him _alive._ Do what you will with the rest." Boss said to her two subordinates, before leaving.

* * *

"So. What do you want to know?" He asked, once we sat down. Lucy sighed.

"To be perfectly honest, I don't know what I want to know, or even if I want to know it. So... I guess I should start by asking if you are who you say you are."

"My last name isn't Shard. I don't actually know _what_ my last name is. All I know is my first name. I barely even knew my parents..." Another silence followed, and Lucy looked at the floor.

"I was taken from them when I was young, and trained to kill. How to kill five different ways with a spoon, and more. It was all I ever knew until I met you. I didn't want to kill though. So I ran. That was 3 years ago." He continued, voice low. He let the silence return for a few seconds before he continued.

"...I can't tell you who I am, because I honestly don't know." He finished, after what seemed like an eternity.

"That isn't true." Lucy said softly, looking back up to meet his gaze, amethyst staring into hellfire. "I know exactly who you are. You're my best friend, Lucifer Shard. You study at Beacon, as part of team SLIM, and have the highest tolerance for history I've ever seen." She said with a gentle determination in her voice. Lucifer's eyes widened a little in surprise, and she continued.

"Even if you don't show it, you're kind and honest, and have a fierce loyalty to me that I just can't seem to explain. And every weekend, you sneak off to see Angel. That's who you are, Lucifer, and I wouldn't hesitate to take a bullet for you." As she finished, a single tear rolled down Lucifer's cheek, and it was her turn to look shocked. She had never seen him cry.

"Don't say that..." He said quietly, closing his eyes and bowing his head slightly.

"Why not? You would do the same. Besides, I would just come back anyway." She said, trying to lighten the mood a little. He chuckled. And there was another silence. But it didn't last for long.

Lucifer suddenly shot to his feet again, eyes filled with the same coldness that Lucy had seen during the fight with Syxe. He ran to the door, and pressed his ear to it. After a few seconds, he locked the door, and turned to Lucy.

"We have to go now!"

* * *

 **Well, that was fun. I had to rewrite that twice. That's the last time I use a USB. Oh well, what can you do? Hope you enjoyed, considering it took a year for me to finally update this story. Sorry about that, by the way. Unfortunately, Fanfiction just isn't a plausible excuse for not showing up to school and/or work. That, and this story is kinda sidelined at the moment. Anyway, R &R you wonderful people.**

 **If you'd like, you could leave a review. Don't worry, it doesn't take too much effort.**


	7. Chapter VI: Painting The Town Red

**Guess who finally got a week off to write!? Anywho, this chapter is jam packed with goodies of the violent type. Lucifer comes in full swing, asses get kicked, floors are wiped, and names are taken. Oh yeah, and Lucifer gets significantly more powerful. Cause why the f**k not?**

 **Also, Lucifer's relationship with Angel is way further progressed, because in the time he's been at Beacon, he has been leaving every Saturday and Sunday up until now to pick up Angel and spend time with her. He made a promise after all. You just haven't seen it, cause I'm a lazy butt.**

 **Also, I took the liberty of giving Lucifer's weapons better names, as you'll see in the bio. Deadly Midnight, and his gauntlet discluded, of course. And Lucy's gun too, almost forgot.**

 _ **WARNING: Chapter contains lots of violence, blood and gore, mushy gushy stuff, language, offensive comments, and more outdated references. Pretty much the entire chapter is a gore warning, so don't read if you can't handle disembowelment, disembodiment, dismemberment, defilement, or needles.**_

 _~radio chatter~_

"Regular speech"

'Thought'

* * *

Around the club, at exactly the same moment, the power was cut, and three windows and two doors shattered under the force of an aura infused kick. 40 trained assassins flooded into the building, executing anyone they found with silenced weapons.

Boss lady stood at the base of operations, along with all but two of the remaining Templars, watching a wall of monitors. Each one displayed a live videocast being streamed from cameras on the night vision goggles of each hired assassin. In the bottom left corner of each, was a HUD displaying their heart rate, call sign and vitals.

She had put Preacher and Dikstik on this assignment, because she knew they would return with MK 1-7, or they wouldn't return at all. If they did... well, they knew what would happen. She turned, becoming disinterested in the slaughter she was witnessing. It was no fun when you couldn't participate.

"I'm going out for a snack. Notify me immediately if the operation goes south." She commanded.

"Yes Ma'am." Was the immediate response from Frag.

* * *

"Melanie, why do we have to watch this girl?"

"I don't know, Miltia, but Lucifer is the one who brought her here." The twins looked at each other for a moment, before looking back to Angel.

"That's good enough for me." She said after a few seconds. Junior had given them the task of watching the girl whenever he had business to do. They were currently in the staff lounge, and Angel was laying on the couch drawing a picture on a piece of paper. And then the power went out.

Gunshots rang out seconds later, only to be silenced almost immediately. And the silence lasted for minutes before they came. The twins, confused as to what was happening, suddenly felt gloved hands cover their mouths, and a slight prick in their necks. Before they could so much as process what was happening, they went limp in the arms of the Black clad men.

 _~Blue three reporting. We have two packages in the Staff Lounge~_

"Are you here to kill me, too?" They heard behind them. Two masks turned to face the young girl, 4 glowing green dots staring back at her. "My daddy is gonna kill you if you are"

One of the men moved to grab her, not noticing as a white figure dropped silently behind his teammate, and snapped his neck.

"Come here, little gir-" He stopped mid sentence, when he felt the cold steel of a guns barrel touched the nape of his neck.

"I think you know what happens if you speak another word." He heard from behind him. He slowly nodded.

"Angel..." He began. "Close your eyes, sweaty" The last thing he heard was the click of the trigger.

 **Lucifer Shard POV**

Blood painted the far wall of the lounge, and the man fell to the floor with a thud. Paralyzed, but not dead. Yet. All he could do was stare at the ceiling as he silently choked on his own blood. I took a moment to look him over, and I saw the red cross, plain as day, over his right breast. I was at Angel's side immediately, checking her for injuries. God forbid, if they hurt her...

"Daddy? Can I open my eyes now?" She asked.

"Yes, Angel. Its safe now." I told her. She opened her eyes, and suddenly attached herself to me with a hug.

"I'm scared" she said, muffled by my sweater. "I don't want to lose another daddy..."

"I'm here, Angel. I'm not going to die." I told her in return, hugging her back. I heard Lucy drop down from the vent behind me, and I stood, turning to face her.

"I'm sorry. You don't deserve what I've brought upon you all."

"Lucifer, don't blame yourself. These people, whoever the hell they are, would've come whether-"

"Why do you keep doing that? Why won't you let me take blame for my own actions?" I interrupted. She smiled lightly.

"Because you're too hard on yourself, Luce. Someone has to help you bear whatever burden it is that you're so keen on carrying." She said and a moment. A smile found its way onto my face. I had also explained the rest about myself, minus being from another planet, while we were in the vents. She had taken it surprisingly well.

"And you say _I'm_ the loyal one..." I muttered.

"Is she my new mommy?" Angel suddenly asked, tugging on the bottom of my sleeve. Lucy's cheeks turned the shade of her hair, and I also felt heat rise to my cheeks.

"No, Angel. Lucy is a friend, and my team leader." I told her. She looked thoughtful for a moment, before looking over at Lucy. Then back to me. Then back to Lucy.

"Are you sure?"

Before I could respond, I faintly heard the white noise of a radio channel opening. Lucy must have heard it too, because her ears perked up, and her eyes shot towards the dead man.

"Stay there, Angel. And don't turn around." I told her, before plucking an ear piece out of the ear of the man. I put into my own ear, and listened.

 _~Gold leader, reporting. West wing is clear~_

I checked the body over, and sure enough there was a designation just below the cross. Blue three. Damn. There's more than one wet team here.

 _~Red leader, reporting. North wing is clear~_

 _~Green leader, reporting. There's an elevator leading to an underground section of the building. Moving to investigate~_

 _~Roger that, green leader. Keep your eyes out for more potential packages~_

Shit!4 teams, and at least one operator. This is bad.

"Lucy?"

"Yeah?"

"I need you to call in our weapon lockers. And then

you and I need to get Angel to safety."

"Right. I'm assuming your friend has a panic room somewhere?" She asked, as she pulled out her scroll.

"Yes. Its in the lower levels, so we'll have to take the elevator."

"What do we do with these two?" She asked, pointing at Miltia and Melanie

"...The vents will do."

* * *

The three snuck through the hallways, finding no resistance, until they came to the dance floor where Lucy's weapon locker had landed. She grabbed her gear, put it on, and they continued back towards the elevator, moving around patrols as best they could. Finally, after what seemed like hours of carrying Angel on his back, Lucifer spotted the elevator.

Lucy hit the down button, and it opened with a ding after several seconds. They piled in, and Lucifer pulled out a key, inserted it into a slot near the door open/close buttons, and turned it clockwise.

~ _All teams, be advised. Elevator has been hailed by three unknown individuals. Proceed with caution_ ~

Damn, they must have the control room already. As the doors closed, and the elevator began to fall, Lucy spoke up.

"Lucifer, who are these guys? And a better question, what do they want?"

"They're Templars. And seeing as they haven't changed much, I'd say they want power. And that means killing anyone who messes with them."

"Damn politicians. How do you know who they are?"

"I would know best. They are the ones who trained me. That, and they wear a red cross."

"Didn't the woman we fought at Beacon wear a red cross?"

"Yeah." He said simply. A minute went by, before anyone spoke again.

"They'll be waiting for us, so follow me." He removed a panel on the top of the elevator, pulled himself up, then gave Lucy and Angel a hand up. When the elevator stopped, the doors opened and a squad open fired into it. Angel clapped her hands over her ears, and whined. The guns were silenced, but nothing could be done about the sound they made on impact with steel.

"What are they after?" Lucy whispered.

"They're the ones who made me what I am. Now they've come to finish what they started." Lucifer whispered back. Lucy's eyes widened.

"Then..."

"If they had finished with me, I would have been no better than Syxe. Lost in madness and bloodlust." Lucy watched Lucifer as he waited for the hail of bullets to stop, watching as his features moved just slightly. It was so hard to read him sometimes. But her father had done well training her, and sometimes she could accurately guess his emotions.

The look in his eyes was cold and hateful. These people had obviously committed countless atrocities, towards Lucifer and many others. Most of which he had neglected to mention in the ventilation system. And now they would do it again. The more Lucy learned about Lucifer, the more she understood.

She understood why Lucifer trusted no one but her. She understood why he was so savvy about human and fauness anatomy. She understood why the unspoken loyalty he shared with her was so strong. And she understood why he would undoubtedly kill these people given the chance.

The shooting stopped, then the sound of ammo clips hitting the floor, and the clicks of clips being locked in place, was heard.

 _~Operator, be advised there was no one in the elevator. Moving back to top floor to investigate~_

 _~Understood Green leader. The other teams have been updated on the situation. Proceed with your search~_

Thanks to her wolf ears, Lucy heard the comms clearly, and motioned for Angel to climb into the ventilation system, before the elevator started up again. It wasn't until the elevator had begun to move up again that she realized Lucifer wasn't behind them. The vent passed out of his sight quickly, and Lucifer stood up.

"Sorry girls, but I can't afford to lose either of you."

* * *

The elevator once again reached ground level, and the squad of men came out, weapons at the ready. What remained of Blue team was waiting.

"Anything?" The slightly muffled voice of Blue leader asked.

"Nothin'. But I'd leave a few of your men behind just in case." Green leader told him. He nodded in affirmation.

 _~All units, be advised that we have two Blue's down, and two packages unaccounted for. West wing, Staff Lounge. Your target is suspected of being armed and dangerous~_

"Shit! 1, 2, 5, 6 and 7, you're on door duty!" He yelled out, as he and the two other remaining men took off running towards the west wing.

"Good luck." Green 8 said, as his squad moved on in the opposite direction. Before long, they were alone. Or so they thought. Suddenly, a large metal grate fell from the ceiling, pinning B-6 to the floor.

Before they could react, a large knife flew into the chest of B-5, killing him and pinning him to the wall. B-7 was the first to aim his weapon, but a white blur crashed into him, biting into his neck. Then, with a jerk of his neck, Lucifer ripped the mans throat out, and blood came pouring out. He tried to scream, but all that came out was a gurgle as he hit the ground. The two remaining men finally came to their senses and fired their automatic weapons.

But Lucifer was faster. He ducked under the hail of bullets, getting to B-1 and using him as a meat shield. B-2 continued to fire, despite his colleagues pleas, but only succeeded in killing B-1. Then his rifle clicked. Out of ammo. He cursed and pulled out his combat knife.

Lucifer dropped the corpse of B-1 and sprinted towards B-2, covering the entire distance in seconds. He lunged at Lucifer, but Lucifer grabbed his wrist, twisted it around, and plunged the blade into B-2's throat, and kicked him to the ground.

Behind him, B-6 pushed the door off of himself, and fired wildly in Lucifer's direction. Lucifer weaved through the wave of death with ease, until his rifle clicked. He panicked and activated his comms.

"ITS HIM! HES TEARING US APAR-" The man never got to finish his sentence, because Lucifer drew the silenced pistol he'd taken, and put two bullets in his chest and one in his head. He landed with a thud, and all was quiet again. Lucifer spat the blood out of his mouth, then put another bullet in each mans head for good measure.

 **Lucifer Shard POV**

That'll teach you to lay your hands on my Angel, you bastards. I hit the magazine release, and began pulling clips from the bodies of the men I had just killed. As well as another pistol. I reloaded both, and counted my ammunition. 6 clips, loaded ones included, and 10 rounds per clip.

No matter how much Lucy may want to help, I can't let her get involved. I'm on my own from here on out. Of course, my favorite sweater, blood soaked as it is, simply wouldn't do for sneaking about. I need my gear. I grabbed my knife, and headed towards the main room. The dance floor had a slight glow to it, the moonlight leaking through the broken roof being thrown around the room by the glass towers.

The gold team was wandering around the room, having come to investigate the lockers. Fortunately, they were investigating Lucy's locker now. Mine was in the DJ booth. I melted into the shadows, slowly making my way towards it, then climbing up, and sneaking up behind a member of Gold team. There were two of them here, each with their backs to me.

I snapped the neck of the first, and tossed him aside, sending him tumbling limply down the stairs. The other member saw me, and lunged with a bladed taser. I dodged under it and delivered an aura infused punch to his Solar Plexus. He staggered backwards, but quickly regained his bearings, and lunged again. This time I grabbed his arm, twisting it behind his back and snapping it, and then I grabbed his head and smashed it against the record player until he stopped breathing.

 **(Play Lone Digger by Caravan Palace)**

And somehow it caused a song to start playing. The rest of the team was more than alerted of me now. Well, I suppose stealth is out the window, as they say. People say that, don't they? Regardless. Its time to paint the town.

 **Third Person POV**

The gold team surrounded the booth, while the gold leader called for backup. Suddenly, a fully geared Lucifer landed on one of them, plunging a katana through his torso. They wasted no time in attacking, but the first two that reached him didn't last long. He jumped onto the first, running him through, then back flipped off, pulling the katana the rest of the way through and splitting him in half. He sliced the second man in half on his way down, from his left shoulder to his right hip.

The next three each picked up katana's from Juniors fallen men, and attacked. Lucifer pulled out his knife, and met them in force. He parried one strike aimed for his leg, then spun around cutting off the hand of another man as he tried to slice off Lucifer's own hand. He screamed in pain, and Lucifer silenced him by slashing his throat as he deflected a downward attack with his knife.

He rolled underneath the swing of the next man, cutting through the back of the leg with his knife as he went. The man fell to his knees with a cry of pain, and Lucifer spun around, beheading him with Deadly Midnight, while simultaneously deflecting another strike with his knife. The last swordsman swung wildly at Lucifer, trying to incapacitate him, But Lucifer deflected each strike and stuck Deadly Midnight through his gut, and kicked him off.

The final Gold attacked with a pistol, deciding he would rather live than accomplish his mission. He fired one shot, which Lucifer split in two with Deadly Midnight, and then his life ended with the SHC knife in his chest cavity.

As Lucifer lowered into a defensive stance, the last 4 men thought over their strategy carefully. Then they attacked. One came from the front, and the other three came from behind. Lucifer quickly transformed Deadly Midnight into a scythe, and threw it. It flew through the air, decapitating the front attacker, and planting itself in a BlackBark tree.

Lucifer spun on his heel, deflecting one taser jab with Venom, ducking under another, and planting the kukri in the gut of the third man before he could even swing his combat knife. Lucifer had to jerk away to avoid another slashing attack, crudely ripping open his gut and spilling the contents on the dance floor.

 **(End song)**

Over the sound of his screams, and the clang of Lucifer deflecting another blow meant to maim him with Venom, the two men heard their comms come to life.

 _~Backup has arrived, Gold leader. Breaching on your mark~_

Unfortunately for them, Lucifer heard it too. Before they could say anything, Lucifer used two blood glyphs to blur past them. Several seconds later, blood spurted out from their slashed necks like fountains, and they collapsed to the ground. Then Lucifer uttered a single word into the earpiece.

"Mark"

* * *

 **Lucy Mars POV**

"Luce, you idiot..." I muttered under my breath. Why the hell did he have to treat me like a delicate flower? The first time we had been paired against each other in combat class, he didn't even _try_ to beat me. The second time, he forfeited. I am not fragile! I can damn well take care of myself.

"Is my daddy going to kill the bad men?" Angel suddenly asked, snapping me away from my thoughts.

I blinked in surprise. She wasn't as innocent, or naive as she looked. Then again, according to Luce she saw her parents killed...

"I don't think we've been formally introduced. I'm Lucy. Whats yours?" I answered quickly, trying to avoid the subject.

"I'm Angel Aureum. And you didn't answer my question." Damnit.

"...Yeah, I think he is." I finally said. Before either of us could say anything else, two of the Blue units rounded a corner in front of us, immediately noticing us.

 _~Be advised, two more potential packages have been located. Moving to apprehend, over~_

My hand shot to my side, and I cursed under my breath when I realized I had neglected to load Caliburn. They pulled out needles filled with a clear blue liquid, that I recognized as tranquilizer. They advanced, and I pushed Angel behind me and prepared for CQC. Suddenly, a big red bat clubbed them both over the head, and they fell to the ground.

"Hello ladies." Junior said. Behind him, several of his men came around the corner, dragged the two downed hitmen around the corner, and then gunshots rang out. I tried to cover Angel's ears, but she just pushed my hands aside.

"These are the first ones we've been able to take out on our own. I assume Lucifer is dealing with the rest?"

"Yep! Daddy always knows what to do with bad men." Angel said. That girl is way too casual about this whole thing. I am having a serious talk with Lucifer about how he is raising her if we get out of here.

"You're Lucifer's ladyfreind, aren't you?" Junior asked, looking at me.

"N...no, I'm just his leader." He smirked.

"Yeah, I bet you are." He said with a chuckle. I felt my face flush. I could feel the eyes of almost all of the men burning holes in me, but I tried to ignore it.

"The name is Junior." He said after a few seconds, offering his hand. I shook it, and he leaned against the wall.

"Lucy Mars. So you and Luce are friends?" I asked. He scoffed.

"Hardly. More like friendly acquaintances, that do a lot of favors for each other. Lucifer isn't much of a social butterfly. Hence why the men are so intrigued by you." He said, motioning to the men that were still staring.

"I noticed. And I doubt I even want to know what kind of favors those are." I said, in exasperation. His brow raised curiously.

"Boys, why don't you take Angel here to the safe room? I'll be fine here." They listened, and escorted Angel back around the corner, presumably to a panic room. He turned back towards me.

"Exactly how much do you know about him?" Junior asked.

"Enough. He told me most of what I know about him today, actually. Just before these assholes kicked in your doors." I explained.

"Sounds like you two are close." He mumbled.

"Why is that?" I asked.

"Lucifer isn't the kind of man to befriend anyone. And he certainly wouldn't spill out his secrets. Hell, I don't even know his last name, and I'm an info broker. You see, Lucifer isn't the kind of man who has friends. He's the kind of man that has a lot of enemies. Someone like that learns very quickly, not to trust a soul. If he trusts you enough to open whatever the hell kind of baggage he has, the son of a bitch must love you." Junior explained.

"L-love me? I think that's a bit of an exaggeration." I stuttered. Was not expecting that. He was joking, right?

"I'm dead serious, miss Mars. Its a kill or be killed world, and I'd wager Lucifer is probably at the top of everyone's kill list. Trust isn't in the dictionary of the underworld." He paused, as if debating on whether or not to say something.

"How much do you know?" I asked curiously.

"Lucifer Shard is an alias, that much I know. He just popped up out of nowhere, about a year and a half ago. Since then, I've dug up everything I could about him."

"And what did you find?" I was almost afraid to ask, but I had to know.

"Jackshit. Even if he came from somewhere outside the kingdoms, I'd have a way of finding out. But all I have is what he's told me himself. He lives in Forever Fall, He's below the age of eighteen, he has an adopted daughter named Angel, and he attends Beacon. But I know a killer when I see one." He gave me a moment to process the information, before continuing.

"Now, a month or two ago, he came to me asking about a red cross. I told him I knew nothing. That was a lie, of course. There are two secret societies waging war with each other. A group of assassins, and a group called the Templars. That cross was the insignia of the Templars. Lucifer's insignia, the tear drop looking thing, is the insignia of the assassins."

"So Lucifer is the leader of a cult or something?" I asked jokingly. There was no way in hell that he was. Junior chuckled.

"No. As far as I know, the Creed is long gone. They were hunted down and killed by the Templar Order. Lucifer has the insignia, and the weapons, because I gave him one of their old books, containing all kinds of juicy info." But that would mean...

"Are you one of them?" I asked. He laughed.

"No, Oum no. But they used to buy a lot of info off of me. They liked to think they kept themselves secret from me as well, but they did a poor job of keeping secrets. Its why they're all dead. Course, the Templars aren't much better."

"Lucifer told me a group took him from his parents and trained him. He called them Templars. He also said they had come to finish what they started." I asked, suddenly afraid. If the Templars had hunted the rest of the assassins to extinction, then they were no doubt here because they assumed Lucifer was out to resurrect the Creed.

"Could damn well be. And considering these bastards are Templar employed mercs, I would bet my life savings they came here for him. Man, does he owe me big time. I just got this damn place fixed back up!" He muttered angrily to himself. I spun around, and headed straight for the elevator.

"Hey! Where the hell are you going!?" He yelled over at me.

"I'm going to show Lucifer that he isn't alone in this fight anymore!" I yelled back.

Fragile flower my foot, after I save his Oumdamned ass, I'm gonna kick it seven ways to Sunday for leaving me behind. My fauness hearing picked up Junior muttering something about a deathwish, and young love. I felt heat rush to my face. I had forgotten about that particular comment of his. I pushed it to the back of my mind, and focused on the matter at hand. I needed a plan...

* * *

The doors on both sides of the dance floor slammed open, and 10 men poured out on each side. They all took aim with their semi-auto silenced rifles, and Lucifer simply stood in the middle of the dance floor, dripping with blood. Both teams shifted uncomfortably for several seconds, before Green leader spoke up.

"G-GIVE UP! YOU'RE SURROUNDED!"

A deafening silence occupied the room for the next 5 minutes. The hole in the roof, created by Lucifer and Lucy's lockers, let in a beam of moonlight, which centered around his position. His eyes reflected the light, creating the illusion that they glowed.

Venom glinted in the moonlight, showing off the blood that steadily dripped from it. His armor and coat were stained with blood up to waist level, and up to just before his elbows on his arms. There were splashes of it here and there all over the rest of his clothing. Not that it was obvious, with how easily red mixed in with black. The mercenaries only saw it thanks to their ultra-violet thermals.

The wet teams were beginning to get more and more uneasy. There before them, stood a man without any sign of fear, despite being surrounded, soaked in blood and standing over a sea of corpses. He truly must have been the Grimm Reaper. They certainly had their doubts about taking him alive. Finally, Lucifer spoke.

"Ever dance with the devil in the pale moonlight?" He said in a deep gravelly voice. His voice reverberated through the silence.

"FIRE!" Green leader yelled.

The room lit up, and sparks flew as Soul Griever materialized, and Lucifer spun it around himself like a protective shield. Lucifer was moving almost as much as Soul Griever, stepping here and there, and doing a back flip on one occasion to dodge a stray bullet that had gotten through his defense. Glass shattered, bottles broke, ceramic cracked, and wood split around Lucifer as he continued spinning Soul Griever.

From her hiding spot behind the hallway door, Lucy watched slackjawed. She had known he was fast. But fast enough to do this? It had been easy to get to her hiding spot without being seen. And looking down at the bodies littering the floor, she understood why. These mercs knew good and well, if they looked away even for a second, they would die.

It was like he was dancing, with the practiced ease and grace he moved his scythe with. The blade gleamed in the moonlight, and the sparks flying through the air around him reflected in his eyes, lighting them up like hellfire. The whistle of the scythe, and the sound the bullets made as they were split, sounded akin to a musical symphony. Never before had Lucy considered she might find a mass murderer so hot.

The final bullet flew, followed by a series of clicks around the room, and sparks flew one last time. Soul Griever melted back into aura, and Lucifer spoke again.

"You have all threatened the lives of those few that are precious to me. Let your deaths be a lesson to the ones whom sent you." He said, making clear he intended to kill them all.

"S-shit, we're dead men walking!"

"No one can move that fast!

"He isn't human!"

Comments like those were thrown back and forth between their ranks before Lucifer spoke again, drawing his silenced pistols.

"These are Atlesian P-27 internally silenced pistols, each of which carry 10 rounds. That makes one for each of you. So I suppose the real question is... how good is my aim?"

Green squad and Red squad all drew their sidearms as fast as they could, but Lucifer was faster. With one smooth motion, he raised his guns and fired. Before most of them had even pulled their guns, two men had bullets in their heads. By the time the room erupted into gunfire once more, five had fallen.

Lucifer weaved through the battlefield, dodging bullets using glyphs, firing both pistols in unison, never missing a shot. Lucifer dropped to the floor, rolling to a stop and firing two shots from his left gun, each meeting their mark on the far side of the room. He dodged another hail of bullets with blood glyphs, and put a bullet in the head of two more people on the opposite side.

He spun around, shooting a bullet out of the air, that had been heading for his chest. They collided in mid-air, and Lucifer mentally cursed. Now he would need to reload.

Lucifer spun around, grabbing a dead body to use as a shield, while blood glyphs held up a corpse shield behind him. He put a gun over the shoulders of the corpses, and fired three more shots from each gun. Six more men went down. Lucifer broke out into another sprint towards the bar counter, firing as he went, killing two more men on each side.

Lucifer dove over the counter, landing and pressing his back against it. He looked in the reflection of a liquor bottle, and saw three more men advancing on him, while still firing. Good. He hadn't missed yet. Then clicks rang out.

Lucifer fired two shots at a silver mug, which each ricocheted into the eye of a different man. The final merc turned and ran, then slipped on a bloodied bullet casing, letting out an impressive string of curses as he went down. Simultaneously, Lucifer noticed three throwing knives carved their way through the air towards him, from behind one of the BlackBark trees.

Lucifer did the only thing he could. Time seemed to slow as he fell to his knees, sliding across the blood slicked floor, and hit the mag release on his pistols. Then he pulled two clips from his coat, threw them into the air as he slid, and brought his pistols down upon them, locking them in. The knives flew inches over his head, the slides moved into place, and Lucifer put three bullets into the last mans back.

Time seemed to catch up, and as Lucifer came to a stop, he had to roll out of the way as more knives flew past him and planted themselves in the wall.

"If you had not sinned greatly, God would not have sent a punishment such as myself upon you. Fall to your knees and beg for mercy, for your judgement will be swift and final." The voice echoed around the room, before a man dressed as a priest stepped out from behind one of the trees. He was pale, had yellow eyes, and silver hair that was slicked back. He smirked.

"You're fast, for a 1st generation." He remarked.

"You're one of Syxe's little friends I presume?" Lucifer's voice echoed back.

"Indeed I am. Us Templars are more persistent than you realize. _Especially_ when recovering one of our own."

"Is that so? Well, I believe you will find that I am incredibly stubborn." Lucifer shouted back, from behind his tree.

From her hiding spot, Lucy got ready to shoot the man dressed like a preacher, until she felt the cold steel of a guns barrel press against her head.

"Oh, find me in the alps..."

"...I'm going to pretend I didn't just hear that. Now, if you would be so kind as to drop your weapon and come with me, that would be fantastic." A voice said quietly behind her.

"We plan to purge this world of sinners, and begin anew. It would be wise to repent, and return to the Order." The Preacher continued.

"Purge the world, huh?" Lucifer asked.

"It is the holy task that Salem has entrusted us with. Once we have succeeded, she shall grant us the power we so desire. You could join us, or fall behind with these pathetic excuses for humans." He replied smoothly.

"I'll take my chances." Lucifer quickly responded.

"So be it. I shall drag your bruised and bloodied body back with me, and we shall see what you have to say then." He said.

Lucifer rolled out of cover, ready to fire, only to find that Preacher was no longer in sight. He heard a faint popping sound from behind, and spun around just in time to see the man reaching menacingly towards him.

* * *

 **Lucifer Shard POV**

My eyes opened, and I sat bolt upright. I was...in bed? It was a queen, and the sheets were displaced beside me. Someone else had been in the bed?

'Last I remember, I was...Where was I again?'

My mind was all foggy. I flung the sheets aside, and swung my legs over the side of the bed. After rubbing the sleep out of my eyes, I took a moment to give the room a good look over. It was a typical bedroom, with creamy white carpets, and walls painted to match. There was a night stand on each side of the bed, a rather large dresser with a mirror on the far side of the room, a walk-in closet and a bathroom.

This definitely wasn't the dorm. I looked back at the night stand, and my eyes went wide as saucers. Right beside a silver watch, and a gold wedding ring, was a wedding photo. Specifically, me and Lucy's wedding.

"What the hell..." I muttered, brushing my hand through my hair. It was so strange, and yet it felt familiar.

I stood up, and left the room, walking down a hallway until carpet gave way to tile, and I found myself in the kitchen. At a table sat Lucy and Angel eating breakfast together. Lucy looked up at me, and smiled.

"Well look who dragged his lazy butt out of bed."

"Daddy! Mommy made eggs, and they aren't burnt!" Angel cried excitedly.

"Excuse me, girly? My cooking is exceptional!"

"Yeah, today it is." She quickly responded. I might've laughed, if I didn't feel so out of place. Lucy saw my troubled look, and turned serious.

"Luce, you okay?"

"This...you...it isn't real...it can't be..." I muttered.

"Well, give the man a prize. He figured it out." Preacher said. Everything froze in place, and he materialized in the empty chair at the table. Then it came back to me. I was about to fight this bastard.

"Where are we?" I demanded.

"Why, we're inside your mind, Mr. Desrosches. Oh, my bad. You call yourself Lucifer Shard now, isn't that right?"

"Desrosches...?" I muttered. He smirked.

"It appears you truly don't remember, then. Well regardless, this simply will not do, these desires of yours. A man of your stature cannot afford to settle down, especially with a half-breed like her." He said. Now that pissed me off!

"What the hell have you done to me!?"

"Nothing yet, seven. I was curious, is all. And how naive you are, boy. You will never live in peace so long as we have a say. You WILL rebuild this world with us." He spoke confidently.

"Bullshit! I won't fight for any cause but my own. If you so much as look at my friend or my daughter, my cause will be putting your head on a pike!"

"Do not even attempt to lie to me, Seven. Your mind betrays you. She is far more than a friend." I opened my mouth to retort, but no sound came out. He smiled as he continued.

"These feelings of yours are liabilities. I'd have thought we would have taught you better than this. Love is a weakness. Even if you refuse to admit to yourself that you feel it." He snapped his fingers, and chains rose from the ground and trapped me in place.

"I'm going to show you why these feelings you have are useless. You are going to watch them die, seven. Over. And over. And over." He spoke, his grin widening with each syllable.

He disappeared, and in his place there was a Beowolf. Time resumed, and a combination of screams and growls filled the air. Blood sprayed everywhere as they were slaughtered before my eyes. I tried my best to look away, but Preacher appeared behind me, holding my head in place, and my eyes open.

"Come now, boy...We wouldn't want to miss the show!" He cackled. The moment the Beowolf was finished, the scene reset, but this time it was masked men with swords.

'No, it isn't real...it isn't real!'

My vision went red with terror, and rage, as I struggled against Preacher. 5 times they died...20 times...

"NOOOOO! YOU LEAVE THEM ALONE!" I shouted, finally able to speak. Preacher just laughed.

"Or what?" He asked mockingly.

"I'LL PERSONALLY ESCORT YOUR SOUL TO HELL!" He laughed again.

"Have fun trying!"

Hundreds of times...

"DADDY!"

Each time it was more gruesome, they screamed louder, even called out my name.

"HELP US!"

And I could do nothing...

"DADDY PLEASE!"

"LUCIFER!"

* * *

"Look who we have here!" Dikstik called out, pushing along Lucy at gunpoint. Preacher frowned, and let go of Lucifer, although he was still frozen in place, under his influence.

"Lucy Mars. Pray tell, dear child, what did you think you would accomplish coming here?" He asked, as Dikstik shoved her to her knees.

"I figured I'd kill you, for starters." She said through grit teeth, trying her best to ignore the red sludge she was kneeling in.

"Fascinating. And how did you plan that? I have achieved a higher form, and cannot be killed." He spoke calmly.

"Well, I figured I'd shoot your cosplaying ass a few times, then toss you into the Forever Fall covered in raw meat. I'm sure the Grimm could figure out the rest." She said smugly. Dikstik guffawed, laughing so hard he almost fell over.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! SHE-SHE CALLED YOU A-HAHAHA, A COSPLAYER!" He managed to shout between laughs. Preacher frowned, obviously not impressed. Especially since Dikstik was dressed as a cowboy, and had the twin colt peacemaker's to boot.

"Please," He said "Compared to my partner, my aesthetic choices are not nearly-"

"I'm gonna stop you right there father McGruder. His ass might be costumed too, but you have the accent, the vocabulary and everything. I think you win." She interrupted. Just as Dikstik's laughs started to die down, they started right back up when she called him McGruder.

"Dikstik, which side are you even on?" Preacher asked, as he twirled a knife between his fingers in annoyance.

"Your name is Dikstik!?" Lucy almost shouted. Then she finally seemed to notice a distinct lack of Lucifer.

"Hold on..." She started.

"Lucien is indisposed at the moment, child. Would you like to see him?" He asked with a twisted smile, telleporting away, then back again with Lucifer's stiff body in hand.

"YOU BASTARD! WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM!?" Lucy shouted at him. He back handed her hard enough to send her to the floor, then tossed Lucifer aside.

"Where I come from, women do not speak unless spoken to." He said simply.

"You _did_ speak to me, asshole..." Lucy muttered as she wiped blood from the corner of her mouth.

"Well, it has been fun, but I promised Lucifer I would kill you. I'm sure you understand." He said, pulling out a silver throwing knife. He took his sweet time approaching Lucy, until he was inches away.

Preacher grabbed her chin, and yanked up forcing her to look at him. He chuckled at the defiance in her eyes. He pressed the blade to her neck, with just enough pressure to draw blood.

"Any final words?" He asked.

"Yeah...Checkmate, bitch!" She spat at him, as a syringe fell from her jacket sleeve into her hand.

Before he could process what had happened, much less telleport away, Lucy had shoved it in his chest cavity and injected half of the clear blue liquid into him. Preacher felt the effects almost instantly, dropping the knife, and falling to one knee.

"No..." He sputtered. He could feel his mental grip on Lucifer slipping. Dikstik fired, putting a bullet in her head, and the corpse hit the ground.

"Well, she managed to accomplish absolutely nothing." The cowboy commented.

"You...fool...She just...freed seven..." Preacher managed to get out before a bullet, followed by blood and brain matter, flew out of his forehead. Several feet away, stood Lucy with Caliburn in hand.

"Sorry about that, church man, but I made a promise. I'm sure you understand." She said, firing another three shots into his back.

Unfortunately, Dikstik had taken that time to get close enough to knock the gun out of her hand, and deliver his knee into her gut. The blow knocked the breath out of her lungs, and she fell to the floor.

Preacher appeared behind him, knife in hand. Evidently the tranquilizer had worn out already. And then Dikstik's shit eating grin became a frown. A few seconds later, Lucy knew why. The temperature in the room had dropped significantly. Suddenly, all the remaining glass in the room shattered under the force of an incredible aura. In the middle of the room, Lucy saw Lucifer, up on his feet, glaring at Preacher with pure, unadultered rage.

Lucy could feel the killing intent rolling off of him in waves, and even though she knew it wasn't directed at her, it still sent a chill down her spine. A low guttural growl came from him, soon turning into an ear splitting cry of rage and agony. Aura induced wind whipped around him, and he began to glow faintly. It was then that Dikstik decided he would be better off somewhere else. Anywhere else, in fact.

He barely managed to dive out of the way as Lucifer became a blur, sending an aura infused fist sped up by blood glyphs, into Preacher's gut. The impact was so great, it sent Preacher flying across the room, through the window, and into the middle of the street. Lucifer followed after him, Soul Griever appearing in his hand.

And then, for a few precious moments, there was silence. Then Lucy's brain registered the man 10 feet away from her, that was going for his gun. It raised, just as Lucy dropped into a roll, picking up Caliburn on the way, and ending up behind a tree.

In the reflection on a piece of broken glass, Lucy could see the man stand back to his feet, both Peacemakers aimed in her direction. He smirked, thinking he had the advantage. Little did he know...Lucy had a plan.

"If I'm gonna die, I'd like to go out shooting. How about a stand-off?" Lucy called out from behind her hiding spot.

"Yer faster than most, I'll give ya that. Ah hell, why not?" He said, lowering his guns. Lucy took a deep breath, than stood, and holstered Caliburn. Dikstik holstered his guns, and they both stood watching each other, 20 feet apart. Then silence reigned.

Her father had always told her, that when you looked a man in the eyes, you could tell his worth. Dikstik's eyes were dull, and lifeless. He was no man. He was more akin to a Grimm now. And he wanted to do that to her Lucifer. Lucy knew what she had to do.

Lucy's hand flew to Caliburn, completely drawing it and hit firing a shot, before Dikstik could even pull his own guns. The bullet ripped through his chest, and shock flashed across his face. Five more shots rang out, as Lucy continued to fire. Dikstik was thrown into the wall from the force of the bullets, and Lucy unlatched the cylinder.

Lucy dumped the bullets, and ran it along her belt, thumbing bullets into the cylinder as she went. She flicked the cylinder back into place, all within the span of a second. Lucy fired every shot, and after the final shot rang out, she froze. Smoke rose from the barrel of her gun, as well as from the holes in Dikstik's chest. Suddenly, he raised his guns, firing 4 shots at Lucy.

An illusion fell to the ground spurting blood, and Lucy reappeared several feet away, already having reloaded, and shot Dikstik in the back. He shrugged it off, and spun around firing the remaining bullets in his cylinders. Lucy dove out of harms way, firing another two shots as she went. Dikstik activated what little aura he had, speeding towards Lucy, and headbutting her. She stmbled back, and he raised a gun to her head.

"I hope you brought more than that, girly. It'll take more than that to kill me!" He shouted confidently.

"I have more." Lucy said with a grin, reaching into her coat and pressing the switch on a detonator. Dikstik's smile disappeared the moment he heard the beep in his pocket, and a split second later a grenade exploded in his pocket. Lucy appeared a safe distance away, and her aura shimmered out of existence. No more saves.

"Sleight of hand. An outlaws best friend." Lucy muttered. She had slipped the grenade into his pocket when he had escorted her at gunpoint. The son of a bitch should have payed more attention.

From within the fire came a cry of pain, and Dikstik stumbled out, most of is flesh exposed as it slowly regenerated. Smoke rose from his almost bare form, even after most of the flesh had regrown and all was left was burns.

"YOU BITCH!" He screamed. His regeneration had worn off, and what few burns remained would be staying.

Lucy fire two shots, each taking a kneecap with them. He fell to the floor with a shout, and when he looked back up, he was staring down the barrel of Caliburn. In his peripherals, he could see one of his guns. Slowly, his hand inched towards it. Almost there...

"You won't do it...You ain't ever killed before. I see it in yer eyes." Dikstik said through a bloody smile.

He was right. Lucy subconsciously lowered Caliburn, and for only a moment, her eyes closed.

* * *

"Damn, that was a good hit..." Preacher grumbled.

Lucifer landed in front of him, and Soul Griever materialized in his hand. Preacher wasted no time in sending a hail of knives through the air, all of which were deflected with ease. A glyph appeared below him, and he shot at Preacher faster than even a huntsman could follow.

Preacher telleported behind Lucifer as he charged, twisting his arm behind his back, only for Lucifer to headbutt him, breaking his nose. Preacher stumbled back, then had to jump back even more to avoid being cut in half by the scythe. Lucifer turned to look at Preacher.

"Preacher...I warned you..."

"Seven, please. I'm sure we can-" Preacher began.

"ENOUGH!" Lucifer snapped at him "I told you I would send your soul to hell. I intend to keep that promise."

Preacher wasn't dumb. He knew that if he killed Lucifer, or returned without him, he would suffer for it. But Preacher wasn't an idiot either. He knew when he was faced with an impossible task. Without his mind control trump card, he would need help to subdue Lucifer. Unfortunately, he had no more telleportation, since he used the last of it to avoid a very painful separation at the waist. So he turned and ran for the club.

"GET OVER HERE!" Lucifer shouted, thrusting his arm out, and activating him grappling hook. It pierced Preacher's shoulder, and Lucifer pulled back, effectively bringing Preacher back within range.

When Preacher looked back up, Soul Griever was halfway through a downward arc, meant to split him down the middle. He clapped his hands together, catching the blade just in time. The very tip of the blade had broken through several layers of skin on his forehead, and he felt blood drip down his face.

Preacher pushed the blade away, and Lucifer quickly followed up by spinning Soul Griever around, slashing and lunging at Preacher constantly. Preacher dodged as best he could, until he saw an opening. He took it, hoping that he might be able to turn the tables.

Preacher rushed at Lucifer, throwing an aura infused headbutt at him. Lucifer saw it coming a mile away, caught him by the head, and slammed him into the ground so hard it made a small crater. A blood glyph appeared below Preacher, throwing him high into the air. Lucifer used a glyph to launch himself, and when he caught up with Preacher, he swung the brunt end of the scythe into him like a hammer. With another glyph, he also enhanced the force of the blow.

Preacher came crashing down into the street, widening the previous crater, and rolled out of it to avoid being impaled by Soul Griever as Lucifer landed. He rolled back to his feet, throwing several knives at Lucifer, each of which he deflected by spinning Soul Griever in his hand.

Preacher began throwing knives as fast as he could, no longer willing to take chances. Lucifer simply sidestepped each one, his gaze never leaving Preacher.

"YOU DARE MOCK ME!?" Preacher yelled, becoming infuriated. He upped his game, pulling out all of his remaining knives. Twenty in each hand, he threw them all at once. Lucifer turned around, crouching and hiding himself inside his coat. The knives stuck in the coat, and even getting halfway through his armor. These were no regular knives. But they weren't enough.

He spun back around in time to block a roundhouse kick with his forearm, and counter by jabbing a pressure point in Preacher's leg. Preacher ignored it, and threw an aura infused right hook. Lucifer ducked under it, and plunged his Venom into Preacher's gut.

Preacher felt the poison begin to rush through him, and kicked Lucifer off of him as quick as he could. Lucifer grapple hooked him back, and clotheslined him. Preacher got back up, and wiped black blood from the corner of his mouth. His regeneration was a its last legs, thanks to the poison. Preacher knew that he was no longer fighting to capture Lucien. He was fighting for his life.

"Very well, seven...You give me no choice...But to end you" Preacher said, lowering himself into a stance Lucifer was unfamiliar with.

Preach shot at Lucifer, blades made of solid aura forming over his arms. He lunged, launching fast, accurate, deadly attacks at Lucifer. Soul Griever materialized, and Lucifer took a defensive form. The two combatants fought with all they had, barely able to keep up with each other, simultaneously deflecting strikes from the other and countering with strikes of their own. Preacher's speed was frightening, but the aura he was expelling allowed Lucifer to match it.

They pushed against each other, the metallic thud of aura against aura ringing out as fast as they moved. Lucifer spun Soul Griever around himself, blocking strikes from Preacher, and countering with attacks of his own, that Preacher was finding increasingly difficult to parry. The longer they fought, the weaker he felt and the faster Lucifer became.

Preacher managed to land several hits early on, but they were no more than shallow cuts. Of course, he'd had to endure being cut himself to land them. Soul Griever swung from the right, and Preacher blocked it with both aura blades, then jumped away. This was getting him nowhere.

"To think I might have to use my true power against a 1st generation..." Preacher muttered angrily. Lucifer stood several feet away, retaining a defensive stance.

"The end is near, Preacher." Lucifer spoke. Preacher grinned like a maniac.

"Indeed! But it is YOU whom shall fall this day!" He shouted.

Suddenly, White energy exploded out of him, cracking the street below him, before cratering it completely. All the windows, glass doors, and screens shattered in the street and surrounding area as Preacher fluctuated his aura in its entirety.

The blades retreated, and were replaced with spikes on the ends of his knuckles. Preacher suddenly became a blur, appearing in front of Lucifer, and unleashing an unending wave of strikes. Lucifer could do nothing but dematerialize Soul Griever, then harden his flesh. Pain erupted all around is body as the blur that was Preacher continued to devastate him. The force behind the blows was incredible, but his flesh and bones withheld it. Barely.

Preacher appeared again several feet away, still glowing blue. His torso was bare now, his clothes having been torn by the sheer power he was emitting. He smirked, as he watched Lucifer fall to his knees, and cough up blood. But the smirk disappeared when Lucifer stood back up a few moments later.

"Impossible! Every bone in your body should be broken! EVERY ORGAN RUPTURED!" Preacher shouted in anger.

"I'd expected more from you, Preacher. Is that all you can muster?" Lucifer taunted, pain evident in his voice. Preacher shot at him, putting as much power into his punch as he could. Lucifer winding his arm back, and infused it with the aura he had absorbed from Preacher. After adding an incredibly powerful blood glyph to the mix, he threw his punch.

Their fists collided, creating a shockwave. Preacher's eyes widened, and he cried out in pain. Lucifer's punch had shattered his entire arm. He threw a wild left hook, but Lucifer dodged and ran behind him with a blood glyph. Preacher didn't even have time to react, because his semblance had worn off. But he did feel the change in the air as Soul Griever appeared.

"What power is this..." Preacher asked incredulously, to no one in particular.

A scythe blade exploded out from his chest cavity, curving up towards the moonlit skies. It protruded further and further, continuing until it began to lift him off of the ground. Blood poured from the wound, and it trickled out of his mouth as well. He grasped at the blade, trying desperately to remove it, but only succeeding in cutting his hands, and losing more of his precious life's blood. Preacher's face was twisted in pain and agony, but he was trying his best not to cry out.

"I would tell you, but it hardly matters. You're already dead."

Lucifer pulled a burn crystal from his coat, inserted it into the Basilisk mouth, and flared his aura to activate it. The blade, as well as Preacher, burst into magnificent Blue flames. His screams of pain and anguish echoed through the streets, not dying down in the slightest until Preacher was no more.

Lucifer ripped the blade from the burnt husk, and spun it in his hand a few times to clean it off. The charred corpse fell to the ground, landing in the middle of a gigantic puddle of blood, which reflected the shattered moon above.

"Hell welcomes you with open arms, Preacher." Lucifer said. Sirens could be heard nearby, getting closer by the second.

"So much for staying out of trouble." He muttered. Then he realized something. Lucy was still inside with MK 8-2. Fear. A feeling so new to him, flowed through his veins, pumping his adrenaline, and sending him running for the club. As he neared, he heard a single gunshot.

"NO!"

* * *

Lucy still remembered the day that her grandpa Roland had given her Caliburn. He pulled it from its wooden case, and gently handed it to her, with such care it was as if he had been handing her a delicate flower.

"This weapon will replace your tongue. You will learn to speak through it. And your poetry will be written with blood." He had said as Lucy took it from his hands. Lucy took care not to get it dirty, as she inspected it. It was so beautiful, she felt bad just touching it.

"What does that mean grampa?" Lucy had asked. He smiled sadly.

"I hope the day you find out never comes."

 _End Flashback_

 **Lucy Mars POV**

My eyes opened. I understood now. This man was evil, beyond saving. And he meant to hurt Lucifer. The bullet meant nothing. The gun was but a tool. My eyes were open. My mind was calm. And my heart was set.

"I do not aim with my hand; he who aims with his hand has forgotten the face of his father. I aim with my eye." I recited aloud, as I put one bullet in the cylinder and locked it in place. The mans expression fell.

"W-where did y-you hear that!?" He asked in a panic.

"I do not shoot with my hand; he who shoots with his hand has forgotten the face of his father. I shoot with my mind." I continued, pulling the hammer back and taking aim.

"No...NO!" He shouted.

"I do not kill with my gun; he who kills with his gun has forgotten the face of his father. I kill with my heart." He suddenly pulled a gun, aiming it at me, and crying in defiance.

"NOOOOO-!"

 **BANG!**

...Silence.

Silence reigned. The sound of a gun clattering to the ground, followed shortly by the thud of a body broke that silence, if only momentarily. Adrenalin pumped through my veins, as the knowledge that I had taken a life processed. Smoke rose from the barrel of Caliburn for several seconds, before I spun it in my hand, and into the holster.

"To protect my friend, I had to kill. The price of life is death. Poetry indeed." I said to myself.

Dikstik lay on the ground, blood leaking from a hole in both the front and back of his head. Perhaps an assassin, or a cereal killer would admire it like art. But I could only look on with a mix of disgust and fulfillment.

Disgust that this man had been turned into what he was, and had likely never deserved such a thing. Disgust that he had tried to take Luce. And disgust at myself for killing.

Fulfillment for succeeding, and proving myself against such an opponent. Fulfillment for having saved myself, Lucifer, Angel, and countless others by taking his life. And fulfillment knowing that I wouldn't have done this for anyone else. Perhaps I truly did have feelings for Lucifer. But it didn't matter now. I had won.

"Now, to find Luce and talk his ears off."

* * *

Boss Lady had never tasted anything so good before. Apparently, the Stupify killers had at least been good for one thing. Bear meat was clearly far superior to any other meal on this planet, and she commended the Stupify killers, Salem rest their souls, for pointing it out to her.

Which is why it was _that_ much worse when HQ had called her in on account of, how did they put it again? A 'slight' hiccup. When she had gotten a sitrep from Frag, she discovered it was not, in fact, a 'slight' hiccup. It was more like a lung disease. MK 1-7 had killed damn near every Templar mercenary that had entered the building.

And then it mutated into the fucking black plague when Lucien killed MK 8-5. Turned him into a kabob, then burnt him alive. And MK 8-2 was outsmarted and killed by some second-rate cowgirl. At this rate none of us would make it to the Eclipse.

"Frag."

"Yes boss?"

"Its time we call in Nightshade."

 _ **Minutes later at a training facility behind Remnants moon...**_

A knock echoed in the near empty room, and the single occupant groaned as she was awakened. She pulled herself out of bed, and grabbed a shirt just as another knock broke the silence.

"Yeah yeah, just a sec!" Noire yelled out, putting the shirt on, and buttoning it up. She looked at herself in the mirror as she put on the rest of her uniform, making sure to take her sweet time. It amused her when her handler got huffy. Noire's silky black hair flowed around her shoulders, stopping at her chest, and her eyes shone a dull golden red.

Noire had all the right curves in all the right places, much to everyone pleasure but her own. She was sure if she wasn't able to kill someone ten ways with a spoon, one of them would have tried something by now. The looks people gave her were bad enough as it was.

"Come in." Noire spoke. A female in her late thirties, wearing a white coat with a red cross walked in, closing the door behind her. She had blond hair, and blue eyes.

"Good morning Noire. And how are we doing today?" She asked, completely monotone.

"Not bad." Noire responded simply, blinking as the lights turned on.

"You've been requested on R-749. A wetwork job, I'm afraid." The woman told her, handing her a file.

Noire frowned. She hadn't been on a mission since the third generation had been perfected. Were they really that desperate? She opened the file, and was greeted with the picture of a mans face. He had golden red eyes, hair as black as midnight, and pale skin.

"He's-"

"A first generation, yes. Just like you. Unfortunately, he has managed to kill three eighth generation agents. That is why you have been recruited."

"Why? Wouldn't they be better suited?"

"No. The training we provide our agents with now is limited. We focus mainly on their aura, and regenerative abilities. You on the other hand, have far more training than he, and all the same modifications. And of course, your exceptional track record."

"I see...how did he kill the agents?" Noire asked.

"I am afraid the file knows more than I do. You will have your choice of weaponry, apparel, and resources for this assignment. Let us know when you are ready." With that, the woman walked out of the room.

Noire hummed quietly to herself, as she looked through the file. Lucifer Shard, codenamed Reaper. Specialized in CQC, specifically with a scythe, but was not to be underestimated with a ranged weapon either. This guy had some impressive achievements listed. But unfortunately, he had picked the wrong organization to run out on. Noire pressed a red button on her nightstand.

"This is Noire Desrosches, callsign Nightshade. I'm ready."

* * *

 **Well well well, another chapter. And Lucifer finally earned the name Reaper. Bout damn time. For anyone who skipped the entire thing, or just didn't catch on to everything because of the craziness, I'll sum up what happened.**

 **Lucifer got Lucy caught up on his backstory, except the whole alien thing, killed about 30 people, and Lucy even killed a dude. Plus, Lucifer is really Lucien Desrosches. And now his sister, Noire, has been contracted to kill him. So that's fun. Oh yeah, and Jjunior used to sell info to the Creed, before the Templars killed them all off.**

 **I experimented with a few things this chapter, one of them being the song integration. I'm 87% sure I timed it right. But I'm not sure. so anyway, lemme know how that went. And this is the biggest plot development chapter, like, ever. Its also the bloodiest chapter. And I think the longest. Wow. Not sure how I managed that in a week. Oh, and I saw The Dark tower movie. Now I'm a Roland fanboy, and I've no choice but to read the entire book series. So, I figured I'd toss in a tribute. Or is it an Easter egg? I don't even know anymore. But Lucy's grandfather is Roland. So that's a thing.**

 **Anyway, if you enjoyed, leave a big old review. Or maybe if you feel you aren't quite there yet, toss down a follow/favorite. It really encourages me to see those numbers go up, and even more so when someone reviews.**

 **And now I've realized that since I changed weapon names, I'm gonna have to go back to the other chapters and fix them. Dammit. Well, LV out!**


	8. Haitus

_**Sup web-surfers. Quick little announcement here, if you don't mind. My entire account (All my stories) Will be going on a hiatus for the foreseeable future. As you've all probably noticed, updates and new chapters are becoming increasingly rare around here. This is due to several reasons, but the two largest reasons are work and school. That, and my sister, better known as LV1, used to act as my Beta writer. For reasons I won't divulge she is no longer doing that. So until work/school stop shoving their respective asses in my face, and I (Hopefully) have a new Beta, things should pick up. I don't know how long that's going to take though :( If I do upload anything in the meantime, it's more than likely going to be TTG (Through The Gate). So I apologize to all you Infected Rose and Grimm Reaper fans. Especially the Infected Rose fans. Cause God knows I'm past the due date on that one XD (COUGH Beginning of Volume 3 COUGH).**_


End file.
